Predilection
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: YamamotoxGokudera Ángeles y demonios, Dios y Satán, los haré trizas. Desgarraré sus alas y sus tronos, arrancaré con mis dientes sus intestinos, y teñiré de rojo el amanecer, si siguen intentando alejarme de él, de Hayato.
1. Prologo: ¿Quién?

…

**PREDILECTION**

_**Prologo: **__¿Quién?_

…

Tengo una oscura predilección por tus labios, por la forma en que tu cuerpo se curvea al recibirme en tu interior. El deseo que se consuma, que aflora.

Tengo una sádica predilección por la mirada de tus esmeraldas, por sumergirme en ellas, pesé al rechazo con el que pretendes alejarme y que no hace más que envolverme con más fuerza, arrastrarme con firmeza hacía ti.

Tengo una caníbal predilección por el rojo de tus mejillas, que como frutas maduras, manzanas del Edén, del árbol prohibido de la pasión pura, me incitan a pecar, ¿y quien soy yo, para negarme al veneno adictivo con el que me seducen a caer rendido a tu devastador hechizo?

_**Nací para traicionar**_, y está vez me traicionaré a mi mismo al caer en tus redes_**. Así que preparo mis labios**_, para recibir tu mortífera dosis, la que me esclavice a ti_**. Siento predilección por la estupidez**_, y aunque me lo han advertido, que al amor es la más grande estupidez que uno puede cometer, heme aquí, soy tu estúpido. No seamos entonces _**de los que se reúnen una y otra vez sobre teorías sin sentido**_, y concédeme este baile, el primero y el último para ambos.

Fuiste mi Romeo y mi Julieta, en una historia de amor que el mundo ha olvidado, o que ha desconocido eternamente. Tu fuiste un ángel, yo un demonio. Tu Ying, yo Yang. Y desde el inicio y hasta el final de los tiempos, siento predilección, por ti… porque te amo, y este amor reta al cielo, y reta al infierno.

Ángeles y demonios, Dios y Satán, los haré trizas. Desgarraré sus alas y sus tronos, arrancaré con mis dientes sus intestinos, y teñiré de rojo el amanecer, si siguen intentando alejarme de él, de Hayato.

…

_Italia_

Llovía. Era de lo único que estaba seguro, de que la lluvia le golpeaba la piel desnuda, helando el fluir de su sangre, haciendo a su cuerpo, de rodillas y recargado en la pared, titiritar para producir el calor necesario para subsistir en la temperatura, anormalmente baja, de una lluviosa noche de primavera. El termómetro marcaba 2°C, y todos culpaban a la contaminación y sus susodichas consecuencias, de una noche tan fríamente perfecta, en el que el cielo despejado de contaminantes por el agua que chapoteaba en el suelo con pacitos delicados de bailarina de ballet, daba paso a una luna gigante y el mar de estrellas.

Nadie pensaba, que la noche era fría porque se mostraba indolente a su historia, la historia del ángel sin alas, que en la esquina de un callejón, entre los contenedores de basura, de pestilentes bolsas cuyos ácidos jugos formaban charcos verdosos en el pavimento descuidado entre dos edificaciones, no buscaba ni refugio de la lluvia, o resguardo para su desnudes. El ángel buscaba despertar, para vivir el calvario eterno al que fue confinado con la primera letra de "eternidad".

Una sirena suena en la lejanía de las torres de metal, en la vía de sus entrañas. El ángel se mueve. No. No ha sido la sirena lo que lo ha comenzado a despertar, o las luces de sus estrobos impactando en la noche. El ángel empieza a despertar, porque es hora.

Sus labios se mueven. Boquea como un pez. El hedor de la basura le produce arcadas, y el aire que jala, asqueroso y penetrante, lo hace caer aun lado. La bilis le sube por la garganta, se le escurre por la lengua y baña su paladar. Se apoya en una mano para incorporarse. Saliva con las nauseas empujando el nulo contenido de su estomago hacía afuera. Y tras hacerlo, se siente mejor, rodeado por las gotas de lluvia que le limpian.

-¿D-donde…? –Intenta hablar, no hay nadie que lo escuche. Sus palabras son fangosas, y le invitan a volver el estomago de nuevo. Así que calla. Es mejor no hablar.

El frio le atenaza, los grados le engarrotan los músculos. Se abraza así mismo. Se siente débil, lo suficiente como para ni siquiera poderse preguntar donde está o donde ha estado, como es que llegó ahí y como o a donde va a ir. Se sabe mortal, es todo, y es lo que mas terror de le produce. La mortalidad, así como la inmortalidad, son cargas pesadas y atroces, monstruos que como los de los cuentos, asechan detrás de las puertas, en los armarios, debajo de la cama e incluso entre las sabanas.

Su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar a su entorno. El frio y el tufo hacen que su cuerpo tenga pequeñas convulsiones que vaticinan el ascender de nuevo de la bilis. Intenta contenerse. Busca, con la mirada empañada un sitio bajo el cual yacer, alejarse de ahí. No hay nada. Solo desolación. Se muerde los labios, se da cuenta de que está temblando. Tiene miedo. Ante los ojos del mundo, es solo un chiquillo de 15 años. Antes los ojos de las bestias que ya han reparado en su hermosa presencia, es liebre desvalida que ha de saciar su mas bajos instintos.

…

_Japón_

Sueño. ¿Qué sueño? Sueño que mis brazos se desprenden de mi cuerpo, y toman impulso para protegerlo. Proteger… ¿proteger a quien? ¿A quien más va a ser? A un ángel de hermosos ojos esmeralda, con la piel blanca, casi como el papel, y los cabellos grisáceos.

Conozco a ese ángel, lo conozco perfectamente. Solo con verlo dibujado en mis sueños, con los contornos imprecisos, sé quien es, porque estaba ahí, pero ese conocimiento era tan mio como ajeno, un saber similar al del bebé que nace sabiendo nadar. Es algo que esta ahí, que acompaña las raíces mas profundas del ser, y que a la vez, es ajeno a al resto del árbol, a los ojos de un pintor que plasma el tronco y su follaje.

Abrí los ojos al nuevo día. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, iluminando el techo de la habitación. Quise moverme, girarme para apagar el despertador. Entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas: el despertador aun no sonaba, y mis brazos dolían, los sentía pesados y adormecidos, hormigueantes.

¿Qué era? Sábado… tal vez.

Mi mente estaba perdida, dentro del cráneo en el que habitaba desde mi nacimiento, era extraño, y también se sentía fantástico, similar al cansancio después de un partido de baseball, a ganar un combate de kendo y el entumecimiento de las manos que llega al soltar la empuñadura de la espada de madera, centrándose en la euforia de la victoria. Lo había protegido, lo había encontrado, y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no es así? Al menos en aquel sueño que rozaba la realidad con una apremiante y opresora fuerza que intentaba opacar la sonrisa dibujada en mis labios, pese al malestar de mis brazos, así había sido.

Pasaron los minutos, acompañados de la silueta perfecta del ángel. Volví a ver la forma curveada de sus muslos y sus pantorrillas, sus caderas, estrechas, casi andróginas, su piel lechosa adornada con dos salpicones de tierra bendita en su pecho, que en un recuerdo mas lejano, que parecía lejano incluso a mi vida, se me antojaban sabrosos brotes de chocolate que se endurecían con el calor de mis labios. Que delicia la de su cuello. Que hermosura la del bello de su rostro, pelillos de melocotón, que se erguían excitados con mis caricias. Que confusión nacía entre el sueño y esas memorias de tiempos que no sentía o fantasías surgidas de la profundidad de mis deseos adolescentes. Aunque era un chico, lo deseaba, quería probarlo. Aunque era un sueño, anhelaba locamente tenerlo entre mis brazos. No como algo que nunca se ha tenido ni se ha probado, sino como alguien a quien sea tenido, se ha probado, y del que se ha sido alejado.

El grito de mi padre me sacó del fragor de mis pensamientos. Me obligué a incorporarme. Aun sentía los brazos sensibles. Sentado en la cama, le respondí que esperara unos minutos, que me había quedo dormido.

La alarma nunca sonó, o si lo había hecho, no la escuché, inmerso en el paraíso esmeralda que aun revoloteaba en mi cabeza, y se iba abriendo paso dentro de mi corazón.

…

_Italia_

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí. No tenía alas, no tenía recuerdos, ni ropa, solo un sentimiento que se ceñía mi corazón con una fuerza atroz, que amenazaba con romperlo en mi pedazos, con la furia de un ocaso, con la inocencia de una hecatombe, con la pureza del egoísmo y la ominosa hermosura de unos ojos encolerizados. Esos ojos que me miraba desde ningún lugar, como las manos que surgieron en el viento, y que protegieron mi confusa esencia de las bestias que me habían tomado por una presa. Esos brazos desmembraron, desunieron la carne y regaron la sangre. Y así de crueles y diabólicos, se presentaron ante mí con la misma ternura que sentía detrás de esa mirada que no veía.

¿Quién?

Un maullido, del otro extremo del mundo trajo a mí un fragmento de lucidez. Unas pequeñas patitas acolchonadas, sortearon los restos humanos, las viseras esparcidas en el suelo como una dantesca alfombra, sin darles importancia. La lluvia llevaba a mi cuerpo el reguero rojizo que manchó mi piel. La peste se mezclaba con la peste.

-¡Uri! –Gritaba una voz.

-¿Será él?

Dos pares de pasos llegaron a la escena del crimen y del abandono del cielo. Uno de ellos contuvo un grito, que pronto se transformó en la necesidad de arrojar lo que había visto, por la boca. El otro, apretó los puños, y dijo, con voz ronca:

-¡Lo encontró antes que nosotros! ¡Maldición!

La pregunta se hizo más insistente en la revoltura en mi cabeza: ¿Quién?

La respuesta que latía en lo más apartado de mi consciencia: Él. Una sola palabra, un sujeto, que traía calidez a mi cuerpo, que lo abrazaba, que le daba la fuerza para sostenerse, para no deshacerse, y que al parecer, era a quien, quienes me habían encontrado, temían.

Insistencia. ¿Quién?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Hacía tiempo que no escribía un fic, y con estos nuevos tiempos que se acercan a mi vida, pues quería volver a las andadas con algo de la pareja que sigue siendo mi favorita: 8059. Así que aquí me tienen, en esta ocasión con la historia de si, un ángel y un demonio, que espero que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por darme estos minutos para leer esto, y pues, de antemano les agradezco sus rewius, que son sin duda, uno de los motores que me impulsan a seguir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que si, será mas largo, y por lo que voy pensando, este ff va a estar algo raro.

**Parejas:** 8059, 10069, SpannerxShouichi, D18, 333, TsunaxEnma


	2. Capítulo 1: Hayato

…

**PREDILECTION**

_**Capítulo 1: **_Hayato

…

-¿Crees que este bien?

-Por Dios. ¡Míralo! Es un maldito ángel sin alas que espera cumplir su sentencia de muerte para renacer y volver al paredón –Una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en sus labios de Ryohei-. Sin mencionar la tortura que le antecede –Mordiéndose los labios, por el infierno que tenía que presenciar una y otra vez, guardó silencio.

Bajando la mirada, Tsuna observó las manos del cascaron mortal que ocupaba, de 20 años, y apretó los puños, pensando en lo que su compañero dijo. Un ángel prisionero, del que ellos eran sus custodios, y amigos que en cada reencarnación, intentaban desesperadamente romper la maldición que se cernía en los hombros de quien hacía mucho tiempo, fue considerado uno de los ángeles más hermosos y poderosos del cielo. Un ángel caído en desgracia, en una tentación más poderosa que la fruta prohibida del paraíso, a la que sucumbió Eva por exhortación de Luzbel. Era más poderosa, siniestra y peligrosa, porque uno no necesitaba de endulzadas palabras, para caer a sus pies. Era una plaga propia de los humanos, una droga, bajo cuyos efectos, era fácil desplomarse sin darse cuenta: amor.

-No lo entiendo.

En sus ojos cafés, fue fácil leer lo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Ryohei soltó un suspiro, y echó un vistazo por la ventana al amanecer neblinoso de la ciudad costera de Gallipoli en Italia, la bota del mundo.

-Creo que ni él lo entiende –Dijo, apuntando de soslayo al bello durmiente que yacía vestido en la cama de la habitación. La luz del día acariciaba su silueta, recortando en la pared, su sombra.

-¿Crees… -Comenzó a decir Tsuna- que si lo entendiera, algo cambiaria?

Sus miradas se hallaron.

¿Cuántas reencarnaciones llevaban? ¡Más de las que podían contar! Y siempre era la misma historia, solo que con diferentes escenarios: Los amantes prohibidos.

-¿Sinceramente?

Sinceramente no hacía falta una respuesta. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería, aun si en esas mentes mortales de las que habían sido dotados tanto ángel como el "otro", lograban comprender la magnitud de la injuria que cometieron, que cometían, y que seguirían cometiendo. Sus almas estaban tan impregnadas del deseo de tenerse, que no se detendrían ni ante el apocalipsis.

El ángel se movió sin despertar.

-Me preocupa –Dijo un rubio, del otro lado de la habitación, saliendo del trance al que se había sometido para tantear al mundo-, que en esta vez, lo haya encontrado antes que nosotros.

-Siempre lo encuentra. No veo cuál sea la novedad de que lo hiciera antes –Replicó Ryohei, rascándose la cabeza. La frustración de no poder hacer nada más que esperar, lo estaba sacando de quicio, obligándolo a recurrir a esas viejas clases de relajación a las que se había sometido, antes de que un buen día, despertara sabiendo que no era el capitán del club de boxeo de la universidad T., sino un ángel. Ese día abandonó a quienes acogieron su contenedor mortal como a su hijo, sin consternación, así como su vida hasta entonces, y fue al encuentro de los otros tres ángeles custodios, a un mes de que la función empezara. Entre ellos, solo faltaba el cuarto ángel, uno que parecía más… "otro", que ángel, y que conseguía estremecerle.

-La novedad es –Dijo, con seriedad, Dino-, que algo cambió. Y si algo cambió, el tiempo para intentar salvarlo, se nos acorta, y las variables que intervienen son mucho menos predecibles.

-Justo eso -Concedió su líder, el tímido y nombrado por los mortales: "bueno para nada", Tsuna-. Algo no está bien. Basta con ver a Gokudera para saberlo.

Tanto Dino como Ryohei parpadearon confusos, pensando que era gracias a la intuición que poseía el ángel que en el cielo ostentaba un sitio privilegiado, como uno de los más bondadosos y puros de la creación, que percibía en el cautivo de la divinidad, algo más que un cascarón pequeño y tortuoso, un empaque que se repetía una y otra vez en un ciclo inacabable por el amén de la eternidad.

-Sus ojos –Fue lo que pudo decir Tsuna.

Con el sol naciente en el firmamento, el ángel recordó lo sucedido en la madrugada, cuando el guía en la Tierra, Uri, escapó de sus brazos durante un recorrido nocturno, sin que el sueño que persigue a los humanos llegara a sus parpados, luego de olisquear en el aire al ángel pecador, lanzándose en pos de su rastro.

Evitó pensar en los pobres ingenuos que como en otras reencarnaciones, se toparon con él, aunque esta vez la intromisión de los infelices no fue victoriosa, sino su aniquilación. Era una alegría para sus custodios que Gokudera no fuera de nuevo usado como una muñeca sexual, pero saber que ese "otro" lo había protegido, era preocupante. Y era aún más preocupante recordar como al acercarse, los ojos del ángel lo atravesaron con una furia que calcinó su aliento. Su mirada, era más parecida a la de los "otros", que a la de ellos. Incluso Uri había retrocedido, atemorizado. Al aproximarse Ryohei, sin embargo, para ayudarlo a trasladar a Gokudera a un sitio seguro, el fuego verde estaba extinto, o más bien, resguardado tras sus parpados.

Si… su mirada era más parecida a la de los "otros"… y eso no le gustaba, en más de un sentido.

-Me preocupa –Las palabras se repitieron, y quedaron flotando en el aire como humo.

Los otros dos ángeles asintieron, y el silencio ocupó su sitio entre ellos. Unos minutos más tarde, Ryohei decidió hacer de centinela en la parte más alta del edificio de apartamentos en el que se encontraban, y Dino prefirió recorrer a pie las calles, por nada en particular, dejando solo a Tsuna con Gokudera.

Con los pasos de sus congéneres esfumándose en el pasillo, el ángel se acercó a la cama, sentándose en la orilla, de lado, con un pie doblado en escuadra, y el otro tocando las baldosas del suelo. El peso de su mortalidad hundió el colchón. Sus ojos serenos, se cerraron al mundo, fijos hasta entonces en la espalda del otro ángel.

-¡Tsuna-dono! –Lo escuchaba en su mente- ¡Tsuna-dono! –Veía el momento en que en el cielo, el ángel se le acercaba con un alma humana en manos, y él, como su mayor, le explicaba lo delicadas e importantes que eran esas insignificantes esferas-. ¡Tsuna-dono! –Lo recordó sonreír, y también encabritarse cada que alguien, quien fuera, ángel u "otro", se interpuso en su camino- ¡Tsuna-dono! –Y lo detestó, lo desprecio con una fuerza tan atronadora, que sus alas se materializaron encrespadas por un fugaz segundo.

Las paredes de la habitación temblaron con su ira.

El más bondadoso de los ángeles, despreciaba a su alumno, a su protegido, al caído en desgracia, y le reprochaba en su fuero interno el haberse interpuesto entre ellos.

¡Él, era mío!, un pensamiento, el reclamo del perdedor hacía el vencedor.

…

El cielo, de un azul claro rumbo a lo que en unas horas sería el ocaso, fue interrumpido por el rostro malicioso de cierto albino que escudriñaba con una ceja alzada y las manos en la cadera, mi rostro, como si acabara de tropezarse con un bicho raro en vez de con un amigo, que tirado en la azotea, pensaba en que ese cielo era tan monocromático e insípido, al lado de los ojos esmeralda que existían solo en sus sueños desde hacía dos noches, que pintaba a la vida como algo aburrido.

-¿Sabías que con esa cara que pones, pareciera que tu cerebro funciona? –Dice burlonamente- Da miedo.

-Ah… ¿gracias, Byakuran-sempai? –Respondo, incorporándome con una pierna doblada. Tengo la cara roja por el sol de mediodía. Muevo el cuello, y los hombros, para sacarlos de su inactividad- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que este frente a un examen. Evitaré poner mi cerebro a funcionar para no asustar a nadie –En mis palabras no hay sarcasmo, solo una inocentona diversión por seguirle la corriente, lo que lo exaspera.

-Toma –Deja caer un cartón frio de leche en mis manos-. Shou-chan y su "queridito" –Alude a Spanner, el chico extraño de la clase del sempai, obsesionado con los robots y las moscas, que parece haber caído rendido a los pies del genio de la escuela Namimori, como si estuviera hecho del mismo dulce de las paletas que parecen nunca abandonar su boca-, están preocupados por ti.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunto, clavando la pajita en el cartón para darle un largo sorbo. El frio lácteo baja por mi tráquea, chocando con el calor del verano.

-¿No es suficiente motivo de alarma, que Don Baseball, piense en algo más que una pelota y un bat últimamente? –De cuclillas, se acerca a mi rostro, examinándome detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Melones o limones?

Mi expresión debió bastarle para saber que no entendía a qué se refería, porque simplemente extendió aún más su socarrona sonrisa, y me tildó la frente.

-¿Chica o chico, mi inocente niño baseball? –De pie, extendiendo los brazos y a voz teatral, continua- ¿Qué fruta ha conquistado tu corazón de lana y caucho?

El par de esmeraldas que deseo cada noche volver a soñar, acuden a mi como una respuesta que seduce mi atención, y la traslada lejos, a un sitio que ni yo conozco, una realidad –podría ser-, alterna, donde mi corazón anhela encontrarse para encontrarlo.

-Es un ángel –Las palabras brotan sin vacilación de mis labios.

A cualquier persona, esa respuesta podría haberle sonado como un escape. Para Byakuran, mientras mi cabeza se sumergía en el tacto imaginario de la suave piel de mi divina criatura, la que quería tener atrapada entre mis brazos, o mejor aún, bajo mi peso, para devorarla, fue como un golpe que lo hizo retroceder. Yo no lo sabía. Pero él conocía a los ángeles, conocía a los demonios, y sabía que detrás del tanque de agua, del otro lado de la azotea, se escondían dos figuras que no podían más que presagiar desastre y caos.

-Tenemos que irnos –Instó sin la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba, arrebatándome de mi ensueño de una forma bruta-. Enma te espera –Dijo, recuperando un poco la compostura, aunque el velo negro seguía flotando en su voz-, y el príncipe no puede hacer esperar a la princesa.

Mi princesa, lamentablemente, parecía vivir solo en mis sueños.

…

-Ese… –Apuntó Mukuro, de brazos cruzados, al chico de cabellos rojos y cortos, de sonrisa inocente, que saludaba con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, al basebollista, y al tipo que presentía que conocía de la existencia de la guerra que estaba por tener por campo de batalla a la ciudad, aunque olía (raramente) a humano.

Su compañero atisbó por el rabillo del ojo, la escena, abarcando a la pareja que detrás del pelirrojo llamado Enma, intercambiaba acaloradamente opiniones sobre las tres leyes básicas de la robótica y sus posibles implicaciones a largo plazo, con el avance de la tecnología y la futurista incursión de la genética, tema que solo parecía atañerles a ellos, puesto que el resto prefería apañárselas con temas menos complicados, un poco más… normales.

-¿Qué te parece?

Hibari se abstuvo de pronunciar respuesta, fijándose en el moreno, de ojos cafés, cabello negro y cuerpo atlético, un japonés en toda regla, exceptuando la altura, cuya risa despreocupaba reverberaba en los confines de la tierra con una franqueza que le hacía estremecerse, incapaz de creer que detrás de esa fachada bobalicona se encontrara encerrado uno de los demonios más poderosos del infierno, el heredero de la cárcel eterna de las almas condenadas, el príncipe del antro del pecado.

-Sería conveniente –Pronuncio el demonio de ojos heterocromicos, acorralando a su colega contra la pared. Levantó su mentón con el índice, acercando peligrosamente sus labios, hasta rozarse con toda la sensualidad que de su incubico cuerpo emanaba, una perversa seducción- que dijeras algo, al menos una vez.

No palabras, solo una mordida en los labios, que lo dejó sangrando y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Así que el perro muerde.

-Y lo haré hasta la muerte, si vuelves a acercarte a mí –Dijo tranquilo y amenazador, escupiendo la sangre del recipiente mortal del otro demonio.

-Claro. Te quejas conmigo, pero… -Un tridente se materializó en sus manos- si se tratara de él… -se coloca detrás suyo, acariciando la línea diagonal de su cuello, apuntando con el tridente hacía Yamamoto- ¿Qué harías? ¿Te bajarías el pantalón simplemente, y te abrirías de piernas sin quejarte para que te jodiera? ¿Te convertirías en su ramera sin protestas?

-Tu… -Empezó por decir, alebrestado y con los dientes prietos, quien fuera el prometido del príncipe de las tinieblas, relegado ahora por órdenes del rey, al papel de guardián, al de velador.

-¿Qué crees que me haga nuestro señor, si termino con esta vida del pequeño e imbécil amo? –El tridente quedó suspendido en el aire, listo, para ser lanzado a una orden suya, como una saeta puesta en el arco - Creo… que voy a averi…

La oración quedó inconclusa. Hibari estalló, y con sus tofas atacó a Mukuro, que esquivó el primer envite dando un pequeño empujón al tridente, que con un chillido aterrador salió despedido hacía Yamamoto, quien ignoraba ser un blanco fácil para un demonio. Cimbrado de la ira, dándose cuenta que esa apertura era lo que había buscado Mukuro para hacer su movimiento, Hibari gruñó furioso, cambiando la trayectoria de sus pasos, esperando poder alcanzar a tiempo el arma. Cuando lo creyó imposible, una gruesa mano hizo el "milagro". La piel de un frasco humana chistó, quemándose con el fuego del infierno que había forjado el tridente, y el gran e imponente cuerpo de un hombre, descendió junto a ellos.

-¿La basura ahora pelea entre ella? –Soltó en un tono burlón y altanero, el ángel que parecía más demonio, arrojando el tridente a los pies de Mukuro.

Hibari se guardó las tonfas entre sus ropas negras, e ignorando por completo a Xanxus, se dio la vuelta, hacía el límite del edificio. Saltó el enrejado, ligero como una pluma, y de pie en la orilla, se dejó caer hacía el frente, desapareciendo en el viento.

-Tan tímido como siempre –Dijo Mukuro, recargándose contra el tanque de agua, cruzado de brazos-. Y tú, tan inoportuno.

-Acabo de ahorrarte una eternidad de tortura, imbécil –Sonrió soberbio-, deberías estarme más agradecido.

-¿En realidad quieres el agradecimiento de un demonio?

La poderosa palma del ángel se apoyó en la pared, acorralando a su némesis, inclinándose el par de centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, para acercar sus labios.

-Jamás.

En ese juego de egos, Mukuro respondió con la misma altives, reduciendo el espacio entre ambos, con una sensualidad ronroneante exudando por cada poro de su piel. Aun así, el ángel permaneció impávido.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces ayudándome?

Xanxus se alejó, dándole la espalda. Bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde, la silueta traslucida de sus alas en la espalda, parpadeo un instante, para dejar de nuevo el espacio vacío.

-La basura dice "ayudar". Yo digo "utilizar".

-Tu ego dice "utilizar" –una mordaz sonrisa se formó en los labios del demonio-. Yo digo "conspirar"… -los ojos asesinos del ángel lo divirtieron- "pecado".

…

Esa noche, al irme a dormir, desee volver a soñar con el ángel, como ocurrió el fin de semana. Mi adicción a su figura, a la forma perfecta de su cuerpo envuelto en una ligera sabana, primero en nada, aumentaba, como el hambre y la sed de un hombre obligado a abstenerse de todo alimento y bebida. La lujuria se ceñía al hambre, la perversión a la sed, y el ángel de ojos esmeralda, era un jugoso pedazo de carne colgado en el exhibidor de una carnicería, ante un perro famélico y enloquecido por saborear su forma candente y hacerlo gritar, gemir, perder la cordura, hundiéndose lo más dentro que se pudiera, de su ser, sintiendo su cálido interior abrazando mi… celo. Al darme cuenta de esos pensamientos surgiendo como fantasmas en la oscuridad de la habitación, me alejé del sueño, incorporándome en la cama, como quien teme agarrar con sus manos sucias un objeto valioso e inmaculado.

Lo comparé con un trozo de carne, me recordé, incrédulo. ¡A un ángel! ¿Cómo pude comparar su piel clara, el vértice que formaban sus piernas, que parecía creado para ser una eterna invitación a poseerlo, de forma tan vulgar?

Una escena. El ángel en mi cama, con los labios entreabiertos y por la comisura, surgiendo del manantial de su boca, un fino rio de saliva, que temblaba con su cuerpo azotado por el placer de ser penetrado. Su espalda curveándose, bajando, su trasero apretado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, inclinándome hacía adelante, al darme cuenta de que entre mis piernas, una erección se asomaba monstruosa. Solo había imaginado al ángel un momento, conjugando con mi memoria de mí primer y mi segundo encuentro onírico con él, y esa vaga ilusión de conocer cada rincón de su piel, y mi hombría palpitaba con frenesí. Quería encontrarme en él, mover mis caderas a su ritmo, flagelar sus defensas y derramarme en su pureza para mancharlo con mi maldad.

Deseo.

Mordí mi lengua. Lo que menos necesitaba, y lo que intentaba evitar con la poca cordura de la que era dueño aun, era que mi padre se despertara si dejaba que esos sonidos animales, necesitados, ansiosos, brotaran de mi boca.

Tembloroso por la excitación, llevé mi mano bajo el pantalón del pijama, apartando la tela para liberar mi henchido miembro. Al tocarlo, sentí el apremio de la sangre acumulada en su dureza, rechazando mi consuelo, y exigiendo el del ángel. En una breve y loca conversación de dueño a dueño, le dejé en claro que era imposible.

-No para siempre –La voz me sobresaltó. Miré a uno y otro lado, buscando el origen de esas tres palabras que despertaron la esperanza y calmaron la indomable impaciencia de mi amigo-. No para siempre –Me escuché repetir, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esas palabras eran mías, y la seguridad en ellas, el dolor, también.

Como un bálsamo, su imagen volvió a acudir a mi mente, a rescatarme con un suave beso imaginario. La realidad y el sueño se mezclaron. Pude explorar sus labios como si estuvieran ahí, sostener sus caderas, y hundirme en su interior, alcanzando sus esmeraldas encendidos. Moví mi mano entorno a mi miembro, recargando mi espalda contra la pared, repitiendo un nombre, que deseaba y sabía que era suyo, conforme el orgasmo se acercaba, y mi semilla, que anhelaba ser depositada en su interior, explotaba en mi mano:

-Hayato.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Por un lado, no quiero hacer los capítulos tan largos, y por el otro, ¡por todos los Mukuro existentes! Quisiera explayarme, pero bueno.

Luego de una larga espera, he aquí el segundo capítulo de Predilection, que ojala sea de su agrado. Sé que no está como hubiera querido, pero lo traigo y lo pongo a su consideración, esperando sus siempre bienvenidos rewius, que ya saben, son el motor para estos deditos bailarines, y esta mente fujoshi enamorada de 8059.

Entre otras cosas, en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó hacer mención de que la parte que está en negrito de la introducción, es un fragmento de una canción del anime de Gravitation, Predilection (¡Sí! He aquí mi inspiración), que amo, y pues cuya influencia, ya se ha de notar.

Y… sin más. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2: El grito del ángel

…

**PREDILECTION**

_**Capítulo 2: **__El grito del ángel que le arrebató la felicidad a un demonio_

…

Heme aquí, Señor, para cumplir tu voluntad por amar sin mirar a quien.

Heme aquí, Señor, cumpliendo con mi castigo por entregar mi corazón, no a tu alabanza, sino a un ser vil que con el fuego del infierno, tatuó su nombre en mi esencia, y me entregó su eternidad, sus pensamientos y su crueldad, como un juramento de amor, un pecado que compartimos por decisión propia.

Heme aquí, Señor, con un dedo alzado al cielo, implorándote que escuches mi plegaria: "Vete a la mierda. Yo estaré con él, así tenga que acabar con mi propia existencia ¡así tenga que arrancarme los muñones, de las alas de las que me has despojado, y devorarlos!, o así tenga que acabar con tu potestad".

Ese demonio, fue mi perdición, mi predilección.

Conocía las consecuencias, y las he de enfrentar y de aceptar, con todas las intenciones de no dejarme vencer por tu divina misericordia. Lo que no aceptaré, es que oses ponerle una mano encima a Takeshi, porque su único dueño, el único que puede encarcelarlo y atormentarlo, es este ángel caído...

…caído en desgracia ante tus ojos.

…

_Italia_

La cabeza le giraba en todas direcciones, la sentía pesada, como una piedra sobre su cuello, una piedra que se hinchaba palpitante, dolorosamente. Sus ojos le ardían aun estando cerrados. No tenía sueño, no estaba cansado, y aun así, seguía inmóvil en su sitio, presa del dolor, con las sabanas calientes y la almohada hirviendo con el húmedo calor de Gallipoli. Las náuseas aun lo afligían, no en la misma medida que en su primera noche dentro de la nueva vida a la que era sometido, pero seguían ahí, insistentes.

El torrente de información de cada uno de sus sentidos, llegaba a su cerebro como un golpe atronador.

El ángel, estaba consciente, y su alma terminaba de amoldarse a su prisión, reconociendo cada miembro, cada fibra, sus tendones, sus nervios, sus células, el ADN, cada rincón, como los grilletes y cadenas que lo sostendrían, lo que durará su tortura, a este mundo. Cada poro de su piel se abría, recibiendo la bienvenida de su sentencia, en la noche de la Italia actual, una nueva época, un nuevo renacimiento.

10:25 p.m., aun no quería despertar. Aun no estaba listo.

11: 14 p.m., el dolor iba disminuyendo. Aun no quería despertar.

12: 58 a.m., es hora de que la función comience.

-¡Takeshi!

El grito desesperado, aterrado, triste, agónico, un alarido de la más profunda desgracia, hizo que Ryohei, Dino y Tsuna, se volvieran horrorizados hacía el hermoso ángel, que incorporado en la cama, lucia sus mejillas húmedas por el torrente de lágrimas que las surcaban. Sus puños se cerraban con fuerza en las sabanas y tenía los labios tensos y temblorosos. En sus ojos esmeraldas, había tristeza, estaba presente la desdicha a la que estaba atado de pies y manos, y a la par, crepitaba el fuego intenso de una furia tan inconmensurable y pura, que prendió el aire, haciendo que el pequeño apartamento… explotara.

…

_Japón_

Taza en mano, el demonio de cabello azul marino, disfrutaba de uno de los placeres mortales más grandes que puede haber, reducido a unas cuantas onzas liquidas, humeantes, negras y entre amargas y dulces. Mukuro degustaba su café, sentando en una de las mesas externas de una pequeña y anodina cafetería, ubicada en una calle perdida de Namimori, frente a la cual pasaban los alumnos de una de las escuelas locales, con su particular exceso de energía o, por el contrario y más frecuente, desgana.

Dando un sorbo al café, el demonio fijó su mirada en el escandaloso grupo del club de baseball de Nami, del que el más alto de todos, se rezagó despidiéndose, para alcanzar a tres chicos que lo recibieron con una ligera sorpresa a la que respondió con una sonrisa inocentona, diciendo que la práctica matutina fue cancelada porque la esposa del entrenador, acababa de dar a luz.

-¿A qué se debe el interés en Yamamoto-chan?

La primera vez que Mukuro vio al Príncipe del Infierno en su nueva forma humana, estaba acompañado de aquel albino, del que intentaba ocultar la sorpresa que le causo su presencia repentina: Byakuran Gesso.

Byakuran, era sin duda humano, pero un humano capaz de verlos a ellos, a los demonios y a los ángeles, lo que podía ser o una cuestión insignificante, como lo habían sido antes que él, los espiritistas, monjes, sacerdotes, etc., con los que se habían topado a lo largo de las cientos y cientos de reencarnaciones del Príncipe; o un augurio negativo. Teniéndolo de pie, ahí, a su lado, con una bolsa de malvaviscos abierta, casi podía asegurar que era lo segundo. Ese humano era peligroso si era capaz de ocultarse de ellos.

-No es de tu incumbencia –Alegó.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia –Dijo, apartando una de las sillas vacías de la mesa, sentándose y dándoles la espalda a Shouchi, Spanner, Enma y Yamamoto, que continuaron su camino sin advertir que del otro lado de la escena, se encontraba el miembro faltante del quinteto, cuyo paradero desconocido levantaba diversos rumores entre ellos, algunos creíbles, otros, simples conjeturas para arrancar risas-. Es mi amigo.

Al escucharlo pronunciar la palabra "amigo", una mueca burlona alzó los labios del demonio: "no me engañas". El reflejo nítido en esos ojos entrecerrados y lilas, como nunca había visto en un humano, de malicia frívola, hacía imposible creerle que hablara enserio sobre la amistad como una razón.

-Y… debo admitir que es divertido inmiscuirme en los asuntos del cielo y el infierno –Concedió, recargando su espalda en la silla.

La sinceridad de sus palabras traía consigo la insinuación desalmada de que por la respuesta a su interrogante, sería capaz de sacrificar a quienes lo consideraban un amigo, sin el mínimo titubeo. Por lo que en ese pedazo del mundo, el demonio prescindió de formalidades y rodeos, ante un humano que se mostraba sin mascaras:

-¿Qué eres? –Inquirió.

-Mmm… ¿un estudiante común y corriente?…

-… capaz de ver demonios.

-Y ángeles –Tomó un malvavisco, presionándolo entre su pulgar e índice, entretenido con la forma que adoptaba la golosina, con las estrías que se formaban, tal cual fueran los surcos del té que se leen para adivinar el futuro -. No olvides a los ángeles.

-No me olvido de ellos –Indicó asqueado-. Contesta: ¿Eres un médium, un sacerdote, el hermano perdido de los Winchester?

-No –Mordió el dulce-. Mi madre es una médium, y antes de ella, mi abuelo. Yo soy solo un humano con la capacidad para verlos a ustedes. De ahí en fuera no puedo ver o hablar con espíritus y esas cosas, lo que mi madre considera la muerte del clan de médiums que lideramos desde antes de que la familia fuera expulsada de Italia.

-Tu familia no me atañe, –Levantándose, con la respuesta que buscaba y Yamamoto en la escuela, dio un vistazo a su reloj: 07:57 a.m.- así como nuestros asuntos no son cosa tuya.

-Preguntaste que era, y mi familia es parte de lo que soy y del porque si es asunto mío –Dijo, atrapando su perfil de soslayo.

Suspiró, viendo que el demonio tenía la información que deseaba de él, y no las intenciones de quedarse y lo imitó, poniéndose en pie cuando dio la media vuelta para marcharse, sin añadir nada más a su corta conversación.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Byakuran, tomándolo de la mano, resignado de momento a no encontrar la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero de la cual tenía una vaga idea.

Un relámpago le cruzó la espina dorsal a Mukuro, haciendo que la piel de su envase humano se enchinara, poniéndole un _stop_ a sus pasos. El aliento se le cortó en la mitad de la garganta, con sus ojos –azul y rojo-, clavados en los dedos que lo sujetaban y le producían esa sensación de alarma y atracción de las que le costó recuperarse.

Hizo un amago de librarse, haló su brazo y abrió la boca para hablar, dando un paso hacia atrás:

-Un simple huma…

Oscuridad. Ni siquiera parpadeo, y la oscuridad se le cerró encima en un abrazo ominoso que lo congeló, lo succionó, lo despedazó y lo amordazó con un grito que emergió de lo más profundo de su alma sin ser emitido. No era un grito suyo, era de alguien más, era un grito que desgarraba los pensamientos que encontraba a su paso, que golpeaba las paredes de su esencia ennegrecida por el pecado.

Más que un grito, era una explosión que lo derrumbó.

En lo alto de la escuela Namimori, Hibari, el jurado consorte del Príncipe del Infierno, al mismo tiempo que Mukuro, fue abatido por el grito que nadie más que ellos y los ángeles, pudieron escuchar: El grito del ángel que le arrebató la felicidad a un demonio, el grito del ángel que le arrebató su felicidad.

07:58 a.m.

…

Hayato… Hayato… el nombre me resultaba tan hermoso, tan perfumado y esquicito aun sin decirlo en voz alta, que solo evocarlo me producía un cosquilleo en el corazón… y la entrepierna.

Hayato.

Era imposible parar de pensar en ese ángel que me acosaba en sueños y más allá de ellos, con el contoneo de sus caderas sobre las mías, con la presión de su hermoso trasero, firme como un melocotón de temporada y suave como seda parisina, alrededor de mi miembro henchido de deseo; con sus gemidos que creía imaginarios, y que eran como un canto de sirena constante en mí oído; con el verde de sus ojos, velado por el placer y encendido con cada golpe de mi obelisco erguido por él, directo en su preciosa almendra de casta lujuria, y que hacía que sus alas se extendieran clamándome más, vociferando mi nombre.

Hasta hacía unos días, mi mente se hallaba lejos de ese mundo en el que los demás adolescentes galopaban como criaturas en constante celo, y ahora, gracias a mi ángel, era el rey de ese mundo de apetito carnal, de pensamientos perversos.

Me suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano mantener la cordura para dar un paso y otro, para seguir sonriendo y siendo el mismo de siempre y no dejarme vencer por la bestia que ya no podía permanecer un segundo más, oculta en mí, y gañía por ser librada de su prisión, para tomar el control de mis acciones y reclamar voraz lo que era suyo, un ángel, un ángel que no sabía si existía o era parte de mi locura.

-… la tarea.

-¿Eh? –Pregunté en un claro de mi mente en el que logró colarse la conversación que sostenía con Enma.

-Vuelves a estar en las nubes –Dijo como un pequeño y tímido reclamo, rascándose la mejilla.

-¡Ah! Lo siento –Me disculpé de inmediato, con la mano en la nuca-. No sé qué me pasa últimamente que ando perdido –Reí, sin encontrar algo más que añadir.

-Todos lo notan –Su voz llevaba una espina clavada en su corazón, que me hizo sentir culpable. Bajó su mirada y después la levantó hacía mí, sonriente, continuando el camino hacía el salón-. Unos días perdido en no sé dónde, y ya hay rumores de que tienes novia. A-algunas chicas –Titubeó, costándole mantener la fachada de buen amigo, cuando hasta yo sé, pese a lo lento que puedo ser, que el tema le lastima-, dicen que es la líder de las porristas del equipo de baseball -Él creía que desconocía sus sentimientos por mí-. Eto… Sa-Sakuma Ryoko.

-Se me declaró hace unas semanas, pero la rechacé -Yo creía que lo mejor, era que siguiera pensando eso.

-¿En serio? –Noté un alivio que me aligeró la carga.

Iba decir algo más, cuando una mano se ciñó a mi cuello, arrastrándome a un abismo profundo y sombrío, sin oxígeno, sin paz.

…

De acuerdo a la diferencia horaria entre Italia y Japón, en el país de la pasta eran 12:58 a.m., y en el país de los cerezos que enamoran, las 07:58 a.m.

…

_Italia_

-¿Cómo obtuvo tanto… poder? –Recargado en la pared de un edificio abandonado, con sus altas paredes desgastadas, y la luz penetrando por el techo de lámina galvanizada, derruido en segmentos, Ryohei sostenía su codo derecho, con punzadas gruesas de dolor bombeando dos hilos de sangre hacía la punta de sus dedos, donde se convertían en pequeñas gotas que formaban en el suelo un charco rojizo-. Se suponía que todo su poder le había sido retirado con sus alas –Escupió en suelo más sangre. Su cuerpo mortal había recibido un daño tremendo con la explosión.

-Se suponía –Espetó Dino, aferrado a su estómago, con los dientes prietos para ahogar sus quejidos-, que era así- Hasta antes de entrar a ese refugio, un pedazo de cristal le partía las entrañas.

Ambos ángeles, con los ojos rojos por la fuerza que ocupaban para evitar la agonía de su mortalidad, miraron a Tsuna, que sentado en una pila pequeña de tablas apiladas y podridas, repetía una oración en voz baja. La piel de su rostro cabizbajo, humeaba, el frente de su traje negro estaba chamuscado, y dejaba entre ver por los jirones de la camisa blanca, piel quemada, rojiza, como un corte de carne echado a las brazas. En las quemaduras de sus piernas había metrallas de la explosión, incrustadas, relucientes por la sangre que las recubría y que se bañaban en la luz del amanecer, con el sonido de las patrullas, las ambulancias y los carros de bomberos, avanzando por la avenida principal para unirse a los que desde la madrugada, intentaban combatir lo que empezó como una pequeña "explosión de gas" en un apartamento, y pronto, los sorprendió, abarcando una manzana entera.

-¿Qué haremos? –Inquirió Dino, pasando la yema de su índice por el boquete en su vientre, consiguiendo que la piel cerrara una insignificante porción. Su magia sanativa estaba destinada a los humanos, no para sí mismo o los de su especie, por lo que tardaría (tardarían los tres) días en recobrarse lo suficiente como para ir en pos de Gokudera-.

-¿Nos enviarán refuerzos o estamos solos? –Fue la mordaz pregunta de Ryohei, quien aún no se atrevía a ver el daño real de su brazo, y otras partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sentía.

Tsuna apretó sus puños, con la piel escaldada y el despecho añejado por los siglos, empujando la réplica por su garganta:

-¡Es nuestra misión! –La cólera imprimida en la respuesta de Tsuna, hizo tambalear a los ángeles. En cada letra, se empezaba a adivinar la ira que se escondía tras la inocencia del líder- Lo encontraremos, lo protegeremos y de ser necesario lo asesinaremos en esta vida para evitar que "ese", lo tenga.

En todo lo dicho, "ese", era lo que expresaba menos odio, habiendo de "e" a "e", una caricia, una añoranza.

"Lo protegeremos", fue una sentencia con tanta repugnancia en sus letras, que Ryohei contuvo las arcadas que le produjo.

"Lo asesinaremos", sonó tan reconfortante, que Dino se preguntó si estaban ante un ángel, o ante uno de "esos", de "ellos", a los que nunca nombraban, ante un demonio.

A unas cuadras, las lenguas de fuego se seguían alzando vivaces hacía el cielo, como el puño de Gokudera retando al cielo. En el caos producido por el estallido de su despertar, el ángel había desaparecido, borrando todo rastro suyo, afortunadamente, dado que Tsuna, en silencio, renunciaba a ser su protector, y se transformaba en su enemigo, y ni Dino ni Ryohei tenían el poder para protegerlo.

…

La ciudad brilla demasiado. Vaya a donde vaya, mire a donde mire, los edificios, la gente, las calles, las vitrinas, todo es demasiado brillante, me lastima, y hace que olvide que no sé quién soy, ni de dónde vengo, ni porque estoy aquí, por eso evito el guarecerme del sol del mediodía, pasando entre las personas como uno más de ellos, cerrando mis oídos a lo que tengan que decir, haciendo caso omiso de su oleaje a mi alrededor.

Doblo en una esquina. El mar se abre paso detrás del muelle, la brisa marina me llega tersa y me aferro a la pared de un edificio cualquiera. Mis piernas se sienten débiles, quieren huir y solo tienen la energía para desplomarse de rodillas. Me fuerzo a permanecer en pie. Veo a mí rededor. Una señora intenta apartar a su hija pequeña de mí. La niña quiere ayudarme, lo veo en sus ojos azules, preocupados, tan preocupados como cuando ve a su madre llorar por las noches por un padre que le dijeron que se fue de viaje, pero que no volverá jamás porque las abandonó primero en su corazón, y después físicamente.

Cierro los ojos, un instante, y escucho el sonido de una bala cruzando la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Mi cuerpo se altera, y un pinchazo en mi costado me hace regresar. Tanteo mi costado, no hay nada y los peatones siguen andando ¿fue mi imaginación? No. Más bien fue como un recuerdo muy lejano.

Levanto un poco la playera blanca que llevo puesta, advirtiendo en mis muñecas marcas profundas. Pareciera que hace mucho tiempo me sujetaron con grilletes al rojo vivo. Evito pensar en ello y examino junto a mi riñón y vientre. No hay cicatrices, no hay vendas, no hay nada, solo la piel blanca y un ombligo en el centro.

-¿Estás perdido? –Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y patillas largas que terminan en espiral, de traje negro con un ridículo sombrero mafioso y un camaleón en su hombro, se me acerca. Su proximidad, su hedor a perfume caro y aliento a whisky, me repugna.

-Aléjate –Bramo, dominando el temblor de mi cuerpo, al recordar el edificio en llamas frente al que desperté sin saber ni siquiera que estaba vivo, durante la madrugada.

-Un muchachito fiero –Dice, tomándome del mentón.

Gira mi rostro a la derecha. Sus labios se entreabren, y me hace girar el rostro hacía la izquierda, incrédulo por lo que ve en mí.

- Tu… -El hombre arrastra su voz- Pensamos que habías muerto hace meses, ¿qué mierda haces aquí sin avisar a tu familia?

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de golpearlo, de huir, la ilusión que trajo la idea de una familia que esperara por mí, me hizo quedarme cuando me soltó, ocupándose de teclear apresurado un número en su celular.

-¿Mi familia? –Lo sujeto del saco, haciendo que baje unos centímetros y aparte el celular de su oído- ¿sabes quién soy?

La cuestión que sale con urgencia de mi boca, lo deja mudo unos segundos, los suficientes para atar cabos y torcer sus labios en una sonrisa que me intimida, y frente a la cual, solo mi orgullo me mantiene firme.

Cancela la llamada.

-Vaya que si te conozco…

-¡Gokudera Hayato! –A unos metros, un chico de mi edad, con una ridícula camisa blanca y manchas negras, tapándose la boca como si acabara de invocar al mismo Satán sin proponérselo, nos observa, estupefacto.

En esos dos rostros de los millones que hay en la tierra, encuentro un lazo a tientas, que puede ser una salvación o una soga al cuello, en tanto en la profundidad de mis pensamientos, retumba un nombre, el deseo desesperado de alcanzar a alguien, una abrasadora lujuria que quema mi interior, una necesidad imperiosa: "Takeshi".

…

_Japón_

Contra mis muslos sentía la piel ardiente de mi dragón, Kojiro, cuyas escamas trituraban a los pecadores que caían en lo que algún día sería mi reino, al pasar junto a las pilas de sus almas, como si fueran cuchillas. En mis manos, las riendas creadas con la "piel" de los impuros, luchaban contra la feroz criatura que era Kojiro, para hacerlo conservar el curso hacía el Paraíso, por mucho que detestara ir a ese sitio, donde las nubes eran como algodón, y por ende, nada divertidas para su belicoso temperamento que gustaba de los volcanes, de las cuevas con estacas que amenazaban con empalarnos al pasar por ellas, como lo hacían con los humanos.

Al atravesar la división entre cielo e infierno, sin pasar por la dimensión de los mortales, el aire puro, sin azufre ni la penitencia de la carne chamuscada, me hizo querer regresar a mi hogar, donde el canto de los cuervos y los alaridos de los muertos, eran una nana que me mecía zalamera. Aun así continúe hacía las puertas del Paraíso. Mi Padre, hacía meses que estaba encerrado con Dios, hablando te temas que me concernían a mí también, pero en los cuales aún se negaban a dejarme participar, como si para ostentar el título de Satán en un futuro, uno necesitara algo más que desear hacer sufrir a todo cuanto lo rodeara. Ese día, iba con la finalidad de obligarlos a dejarme estar presente en su reunión. El poder de mi padre decaía y el mío crecía. Era justo que empezaran a verme como el Rey del Infierno, ya no más como un principillo cualquiera.

Los primeros fragmentos del Paraíso aparecieron bajo la sombra de mi dragón, y unos cuantos ángeles, aterrados, huyeron como avecillas asustadas. Qué pena me dan esos imbéciles ¡pomposas criaturas aladas, en cuya humildad escupo, pues se piensan la mejor parte de la creación, y se cagan del miedo con solo verme!

Kojiro dentella. Comparto sus ganas de abrir a los ángeluchos y averiguar de qué están hechos… y cuál es su sabor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –Le palmeo el cuello, y exhala una bocanada ligera de fuego, molesto-. Cuando sea Rey, podrás tener cuantos desees –Le prometo, preparándolo para aterrizar.

Una vez en el Paraíso, con sus poderosas garras levantando el polvo divino, que es polvo aquí, en la tierra y en el infierno, sobre el que crecen árboles exageradamente verdes y flores vomitivamente coloridas, desmonto de un salto de su lomo, guiándolo de las riendas hacía la entrada al Santuario de Dios.

-Da risa ver que no hay ni un solo "mosquito celestial", jodiéndome, para evitar que entre. Deben estarse dando de los lindo entre ellos.

-Disculpa si no es ni una ni otra opción –el filo de una espada en mi cuello, me eriza la piel con la adrenalina de la lujuria que despierta el peligro y la posibilidad de destrozar a alguien tan impertinente-, porque este "mosquito celestial", prefiere abrirle el cuello a una sabandija como tú, antes que jodérselo.

-Para ser un ángel eres demasiado tenaz e insolente. ¿Sabes con quien hablas? –Pregunto, sin darle la cara, asegurándome de que Kojiro no se lance sobre él, acariciando detrás de sus cuernos. Quiero disfrutarlo para mí.

-Con el hijo de Satán, el único demonio lo suficientemente imbécil, como para venir sin ser invitado y encima insultarnos sin dar la cara.

¡¿Acaso llamó cobarde al hijo del Rey del Infierno, además de imbécil? Eso si no iba a permitirlo. Semejante humillación no iba a quedar impune. Me volví sobre él, arrojándolo contra la pared del Santuario… quedando atrapado en la intensidad de sus ojos esmeralda, que me apuñalaban una y otra vez, batiendo sus alas con fuerza, sin poder liberarse de mi agarre en su cuello, y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo.

No era un ángel. No era un demonio.

Había nacido ángel, pero bautizado con la seducción en bruto de un incubo.

No era ni ángel ni demonio… era mi perdición.

…

Poco después de que el ocaso se empezara a perfilar en la lejanía, Yamamoto despertó en el hospital. Su padre sostenía su mano, y al verlo abrir los ojos, empezó a llorar de felicidad, mientras la enfermera que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, salía corriendo a llamar al médico a su cargo.

El diagnostico, luego de que se desvaneciera esa mañana y nadie consiguiera despertarlo, era un coma repentino del que nadie sabía si se recuperaría. El diagnostico real, era que el demonio sellado en su interior, lo estaba obligando a recordar, a revivir lo que fue, lo que era.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí el tercer capítulo, que salió más rápido de lo que pensé, y que ojala disfruten.

Si tienen alguna duda, un comentario, critica, lo que sea, saben que espero sus rewius con mucha ilusión, pues esta historia está escrita para ustedes, los fans que como yo, adoramos el 8059, y quisiera saber que les parece.

Aprovechó para agradecer sus rewius, a quienes me han ya hecho el honor de dejarlos. A Ruby Kagamine, de manera particular, ya le he enviado mi respuesta. Así mismo, extiendo una invitación a leer el one shot de Gd80, que está relacionado con este.

Y… pues… no se me ocurre nada más que decir, que gracias de nuevo por regalarme estos minutos para leer el ff, y gracias por seguirlo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

…

**PREDILECTION**

_**Capítulo 3: **_Encuentro

…

_Japón_

2:06 a.m. Me hundo en la cama. ¿Hace calor o solo es mi locura apoderándose de mi temperatura, y avasallándome a la imagen de tu cuerpo, de lado, mostrándome tu espalda desnuda y la línea de tu columna dibujándose como una guía perversa hacía el inicio de tus nalgas, preciosas y redondas, firmes y abultadas, que se tapan a medias con la sabana ligera de la cama de hospital? Tus hombros descubiertos, sonrojados, seducen a mis labios para que se acerquen y depositen sus besos, y se pierdan en tu sabor, en tu tersa y pálida piel angelical.

Me acerco. Quiero -¡necesito!- probarte, tocarte. Sin embargo, cuando mis brazos intentan ceñirse a tu alrededor, cuando mis labios pretenden socavar tu orgullosa naturaleza divina, escapas, te desvaneces en el aire, como el fruto de mis delirios, como la ilusión de un oasis en el desierto que acosa mi insaciable sed.

No estás aquí, jamás lo has estado, aunque tu aroma sigue prendado a mis pensamientos.

Eras un producto de mi imaginación, de mis ganas de tenerte.

Inhalo, inhalo, lo más hondo que puedo, hasta que mis pulmones duelen, hasta que no hay lugar para el sueño, solo para ti. Exhalo, exhalo, hasta quedarme si nada, más que con la luz de tus ojos esmeralda.

El sueño me urge a cerrar los ojos y rendirme a sus brazos. La noche me susurra al oído, con el silencio de los pasillos y la soledad de la habitación, que antes del amanecer, habré enloquecido, porque cerrar los ojos implica imaginarte sobre mi entrepierna, acompasando la cadencia de tus caderas a la de mis estocadas, y escuchar tus inocentes gemidos y tus maldiciones, apremiando por acelerar el ritmo de nuestra unión; conciliar el sueño, significa recordar quien fui y a lo que te condené.

Lentamente, la bestia se suelta de sus cadenas, y con tu recuerdo, se aviva su furia y su demencia. Lo siento gruñir en mi interior. Sus zarpas de clavan en mi alma y la hacen trizas. A instantes se calma, luego se enfurece y te invoca de nuevo, y al hacerlo, mis dedos ahogan mi miembro, hinchado, y se mueven. La almohada entre mis dientes silencia mis irascibles jadeos, hasta que el orgasmo llega por novena ocasión. El sudor corre por mi rostro, y por un segundo acude a mi el sosiego, la calma.

Latente, el anhelo casto de Romeo.

…

Una enfermera hace su ronda habitual por el ala este del hospital. Sus zapatillas rozan el suelo con ligereza. Hábil, la joven mujer gira hacía la izquierda en una esquina, con la tabla de anotaciones de los pacientes a su cargo, apretada contra el pecho. Mira su reloj de pulso y suspira. Son las 2 de la mañana. Solo le queda un paciente, y después podrá tomar un merecido descanso.

Bajo la vaga luz de una lámpara del pasillo, se detiene y hurga entre los papeles de la tabla en busca del expediente que corresponde al paciente internado en el cuarto 150, del otro lado del pasillo. Lee el nombre (Yamamoto Takeshi), anotado con la singular caligrafía característica de los médicos, y pasa la vista por los demás datos. No hay ninguna indicación especial o un medicamento que tenga que ser suministrado, solo la leyenda de "bajo observación". Saca de una bolsa de su traje blanco un lapicero, y juguetea con él.

Al levantar la mirada, detiene el paso que iba a lanzar para continuar su camino, y retrocede, sobresaltada.

De pie frente a la puerta del cuarto 159, dándole la espalda, aparece un hombre, de porte elegante, un poco más alto que ella. Su saco negro, como el resto de su traje y su cabello, sobre sus hombros, hondea como una bandera a media asta, con la brisa que se cuela por las rendijas abiertas de las ventanas. Parece una estatua hecha de sombras, un espectro, hasta que aprieta sus puños y su figura humana cobra mayor nitidez.

-Se-señor –Titubea la enfermera, en vano, intentando recobrar la compostura.

El demonio, la escucha y sus dedos se aligeran.

-Estas no son horas de visitas –Informa, insegura y temerosa-. Así que… l-le suplicaré que se retire, o tendré que llamar al guardia de seguridad para que lo escolte hasta la salida –Dice, sin una explicación racional a la repentina presencia de aquel hombre, que se va girando despacio hasta darle la cara.

-No hace falta que entre –Sus labios se mueven en ese rostro impasible e impecable, diabólicamente hermoso.

Las palabras se transforman en una orden y la enfermera da la vuelta, luego de hacer una reverencia, y a paso tranquilo, se retira, anotando en el expediente: "2:06 a.m. – Sin novedad". Ahora solo quiere una cosa: descansar.

El demonio, mientras tanto, apoya su espalda en la pared, al lado de la puerta, y se deja caer hasta el suelo, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada. Recarga su nuca en el frio cemento que custodia la mortalidad torturada del su prometido, y se pierde en el brillo de las lámparas en el techo, maldiciendo para sus adentros, al ángel por el cual ha sido condenado el Príncipe del Infierno, su Príncipe.

Un quejido, el sonido del orgasmo del chiquillo que era la prisión del Príncipe, llega a sus oídos, y su ser se sacude. Aun en un cuerpo mortal, el hijo de Satán exuda a los 4 vientos una sublime y mortífera seducción, que le hacía recordar porque él mismo se había proclamado su prometido, y había vencido a cuanto demonio se le pusiera enfrente, con tal de ser reconocido como tal por el Rey. Desde su primer encuentro en los calabozos del Palacio de los Pecadores, supo que era quien estaba destinado a compartir la eternidad del inframundo con Yamamoto. Él, era el único que podía hacerlo, ¡Él único que debía hacerlo! Y aun así, estaba ahí, sentado en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada para rescatarlo del sufrimiento al que fue condenado por otro. Solo podía escucharlo, verlo de lejos, y esperar que esta vida terminara y la siguiente diera inicio.

Luego de tantos siglos buscando el modo de romper la maldición a la que Dios y Satán habían sometido al Príncipe, sin hallar respuestas, la resignación y la rabia lo acunaban.

-De prometido a carcelero. Qué lindo.

Xanxus, aparecó delante de él con el gesto torcido por la burla impregnada en sus palabras.

La mirada de Hibari se endureció al instante, y apretó los dientes, con una gélida vibración bajándole por el pecho, de repulsión y de odio por el ángel.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó, levantándose y haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse sereno. No era ni el lugar ni el tiempo para que una confrontación entre cielo e infierno se desatara.

-Quiero patear el culo de la mierda que tienes por compañero –Dijo con tal franqueza y desprecio, que Hibari alzó una ceja, con la misma interrogante que todos los ángeles y los demonios tenían sobre Xanxus: ¿en verdad era un ángel?- Y dicho sea de paso, el tuyo también.

-Entonces puedes irte a…

-¿Dónde está la basura que te acompaña? –La cuestión que cortó las palabras de Hibari, fue más una orden.

Y si hay algo que los demonios no soportan, es recibir órdenes de un ángel, del mismo modo en que para un ángel, ser ordenado por un demonio, es algo inconcebible. De ahí que Hibari rasgará la dimensión de los humanos para sacar sus tonfas, colocándose en posición de ataque.

Xanxus correspondió, con todo su "casto" orgullo, petulantemente erguido y dispuesto en su mirada altanera y orgullosa.

-No sé dónde está, y si vuelves a dirigirte a mí de ese modo, te morderé hasta la muerte –Bramó el demonio.

-¿Y una basura como tú, que fue despreciada y deshonrada por el hijo de Daemon, pretende decirme como dirigirme a alguien de su calaña? –Escupió- No lo creo.

Daemon, era el nombre del Satán actual, de aquel que del mismo modo que lo habría hecho o haría Yamamoto, heredó el Infierno, y eral el padre de su prometido. Su nombre, lo conocían todos, pero solo ese ángel era los suficientemente osado para pronunciarlo, o lo suficientemente imbécil como para mentarlo. En ambos casos, el ángel había puesto el dedo en la llaga de su orgullo, y nublado por el coraje, Hibari se abalanzó sobre él.

…

_Italia_

09:06 a.m. Con sus hermosos edificios antiguos, sus casas de tejos y ladrillos rojos, calles empedradas y un aroma a pan italiano floreciendo en las esquinas del centro de la ciudad, Arezzo, era un pintoresco cuadro de la historia y la actualidad del país. Su gente, amable y cálida, sonreía al nuevo día que se perfilaba en lo alto, sobre una leve niebla matinal. La ciudad comenzaba su rutina diaria, sin dar cuenta de que en una de sus colinas, en una solariega mansión, despertaba un joven de cabellos plateados, pretendiendo recordar que es lo que había pasado, donde estaba y como es que había llegado ahí.

…

Sentado en la cama endoselada, con la vista en los puños cerrados entorno a las sabanas, algo dentro de mí me decía, que despertar, no era lo mío. Cada que lo hacía, estaba en un lugar distinto, con la cabeza vacía de quien era, y llena de interrogantes que me martilleaban el cerebro a cinceladas punzantes que me hacían querer arrancarme la cabeza, darme de golpes en la pared o desgarrarme el corazón, que palpitaba de la T a la I.

Con las cortinas de la habitación corridas, me levante de la cama. Mis piernas parecían haber recobrado sus fuerzas, y los pasos venían uno tras otro sin titubeos, lo que agradecí apoyándome en el dosel, cerrando mis ojos y acostumbrándome a la escasa iluminación, antes de retomar mi recorrido, sintiendo los relieves de las paredes y el de los cuadros que colgaban de ellas. Abrí el closet, y acaricie las telas de la ropa en los ganchos y en los cajones. Me acerqué al tocador, y acompañado del reflejo solitario de un chico de quince años, con el ceño fruncido y la ropa desacomodada, tomé una de las fotografías enmarcadas en un portarretrato, y la levanté.

En la fotografía, una hermosa mujer de rasgos orientales, sostenía un bebé en brazos. El bebé, con una pelusilla grisácea creciendo en su cabeza, lloraba, y ella, sonreía, mientras a su lado, con una mano en su hombro, un hombre de cabello entrecano se agachaba para acariciar la mejilla del infante. Una familia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-A pesar de ser un capo, tu padre siempre fue un sentimental con su familia –Dijo Reborn con deje de desaprobación, copa en mano-. Eso le costó la vida de tu madre, la suya… y pensamos que también la tuya –Movió la copa en círculos, y de un trago, vacío lo que quedaba de vino-. Pero… hete aquí, el heredero bastardo que siempre negó su puesto como el Noveno Arezzo, vivito y coleando.

La copa se deslizó entre sus dedos hacía el alfombrado que amortiguó el sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos al estrellarse, y bajo el peso de Reborn, que avanzó al tiempo que yo retrocedía, buscando a tientas lo que fuera que pudiera empuñar como arma.

Recordaba quien era él, por puro instinto, no lo que había hecho para que mi cuerpo entero reaccionara en su contra, aunque prefería mantener mi distancia a tener que averiguarlo, lo que le pareció divertido.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –Dije, encontrando a mis espaldas la mesita de noche de la cama. Abrí el cajón, y saqué de su interior un arma. No tenía idea de qué hablaba, pero lo odiaba, y aunque no recordaba ese lugar, sabía cómo moverme en él. Una serie de contradicciones, que ensanchaban la mueca de su rostro, sin inmutarse por el arma con la que le apuntaba-. Así que aléjate de mí, maldito imbécil.

Las últimas palabras lo encabritaron, y con un rápido movimiento, me arrebató la pistola y me tiró en la cama, que crujió bajo el inesperado peso de ambos. Su cuerpo me presionaba contra el colchón, mientras sostenía mis muñecas con una sola mano. Un hoyo negro engulló mi estómago, y el temor se escurrió por mi tráquea hasta mi garganta, obstruyendo la marcha de mis quejas y gritos. Vino y perfume, perfume y vino me asfixiaron.

-¿Cuántas veces más pretendes decir lo mismo, Gokudera Hayato? –Un reproche- ¿Cuántas veces más pretendes pisotear mi orgullo, diciendo que me aleje, cuando sabes muy bien que solo yo puedo rescatar a los Arezzo? Solo los Vongola tienen el poder para que tu maldita familia no desaparezca –Arrojó el arma al suelo, y sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mi ropa. Sus yemas acariciaron mi vientre, y subieron hacía mis tetillas-. Eres el último Arezzo que queda –Soltó en mi oído, con sus labios acariciando mi lóbulo y bajando por mi cuello, mientras yo intentaba gritar, patearlo, sacármelo de encima como fuera, sin lograrlo-. Te convendría empezar a dejar de ser tan belicoso, ser más manso, si quieres que los Arezzo sobrevivan –Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, sin tocarlos-, ¿o no fue por eso que volviste de Japón? ¿No volviste porque tu madre rogó por el regreso del hijo prodigo a casa, en el lecho de muerte de su padre, para aceptar la voluntad de una familia moribunda, agonizante e insignificante?

Lo que decía, carecía de sentido para mi conciencia, empero, en el fondo del vacío aciago de un pasado ausente, resonaba y cobraba un fantasmal sentido, como un eco lejano, que se desvanece y que perdura.

Sus manos se aprovecharon de mi confusión. El botón del pantalón se deslizó fuera de su sitio, y el cierre dio paso sus dedos, que se enredaron con la línea de la ropa interior.

-Tienes que ser mío –Sentencio.

Antes de que me arrebataran un beso, su cuerpo salió volando contra la pared. Los cuadros brincaron de sus clavos, y cayeron al suelo, junto con el cuerpo del capo Vongola, que intentó ponerse en pie. Y fue entonces cuando las vi, dos manos con las zarpas extendidas, negras y vaporosas como humo, las manos de un demonio que se lanzaban sin cuerpo, sobre el mortal, levantándolo hacía el techo. Los sentidos le fallaban a Reborn luego de la primera embate, que fue como el ataque furioso de un toro, y al caer por segunda ocasión, su consciencia se desvaneció.

Las manos bajaron, y quedaron a un costado invisible del par de muslos de las piernas que se iban formando, caminando hacia donde yacía atónito.

La figura que fue apareciendo con cada centímetro recorrido, vestía un kataginu y hakama negros, y debajo, un keikogi rojo que dejaba ver por su corte transversal abierto, su pecho, la forma de su musculatura, su piel bronceada y perlada por las lenguas de fuego del infierno. Sentando en la orilla del colchón, levanté la mirada para abarcar su altura, su cuello largo, firme, con los músculos diagonales marcados, una antesala exquisita para lo que aguardaba en su rostro, bajo la mirada altanera, prepotente y avellana, que me mantenía atado a la cama.

Sus labios se tensaron con tristeza, y mi cuerpo lo interpretó como una seductora invitación a lanzarme a sus brazos. Me contuve.

-Hayato… -El dolor impreso en su voz, me tendió la mano, y las lágrimas pugnaron por salir. Reconocía en ese ser demoniaco, un sentimiento tan inmenso y cálido, que las fronteras invisibles y sin rostro que nos separaban, se desvanecían. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería de mí?

-Takeshi… -Un nombre que brotó de mi alma. Una identidad nítida y confusa al mismo tiempo. El deseo de estar con él. Y pese a que la congoja seguía latente en las líneas de su faz, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, erizándome la pasión hecha piel.

Me puse en pie. El demonio asintió, a una breve distancia de ceñirme entre sus brazos.

-Te extraño –Con voz profunda, y un retintín maligno y perverso que disfrazaba una casta ternura ¡más casta que las nubes del Cielo!, sus parpados se humedecieron con la tinta roja de su tristeza, las lágrimas de un demonio.

-Se supone que eres el Príncipe del Infierno, no tienes por qué ponerte sentimental –Fuera de enfurecerlo, el Hijo de las Tinieblas relajó su expresión, y por un segundo volví a ver al demonio que me condenó a mi prisión de carne, al demonio que condené, al ser que amaba-. Si tanto me extrañas, rompe está jodida maldición –No pensaba en lo que decía. Las palabras nacían directo de la médula de quien era o de lo que era, de mis emociones que bullían, que saltaban y me exigían a él, a nadie más, solo a él, a ese diablo cuyas manos acariciaban el aire entorno a mi rostro sin atreverse a tocarlo, como temiendo mancharme o destruirme… aunque en realidad, no podía tocarme-, idiota.

Nuestra maldición, no era reencarnar para nunca encontrarnos. Nuestra maldición era amarnos, buscarnos y jamás encontrarnos. Solo estas proyecciones esporádicas, donde el alma habla con el alma, sin que la vida que se nos ha dado pueda reconocer lo que sucede, son la piedad que se nos ha concedido, o parte del castigo que nos separa. Porque Dios y Satán, en el extremo de sus polos, son más parecidos de lo que ellos mismos se atreven a admitir. Satán propuso el castigo. Dios el modo. Y la indulgencia fue el grillete con el que ambos nos arrojaron a la dimensión de los mortales.

El ruido de pasos en el exterior, nos alertó. El demonio apretó los puños.

-Él me forzará a despertar.

¿A despertar?

-¡No puedes permitir que lo haga! –Dije, temeroso por lo podía significar.

-Aun no estoy listo para intervenir. Mi Yo mortal aún está confuso sobre lo que es en realidad.

Quería advertirle. Su Yo mortal no debía aceptar lo que era. Pero no pude hacerlo. Las cadenas que me mantenían en ese mundo me apretaron el aliento, haciéndome enmudecer contra mi voluntad y sin que él lo notara.

-Aun así… no dejes que te despierte –Rogué, a falta de poder decirle la razón.

-Si él me despierta, tendré la fuerza para llegar a ti –No la cordura. Eso, era lo que yo sabía y no era capaz de poner en palabras o símbolos.

Los pasos azotaron las baldosas del pasillo que llevaban a la habitación. El demonio me miró, desesperado. El martirio de tener que apartarme de nuevo de él, me atenazó el pecho. No quería, no quería que estuviéramos otro segundo separados.

-Te ayudará –Dijo.

Ya sabía que él me ayudaría.

-Esta tiene que ser nuestra última reencarnación.

Asentí, aunque temía que en efecto fuera la última... pero no con el final que esperábamos, por el que rezábamos a ningún Dios.

09:28 a.m. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Yamamoto se esfumó en una exhalación.

4 hombres con arma en mano, entraron ejecutando una rutina perfecta para asegurar el lugar. Detrás de ellos, el joven capo de los Bovino, Lambo, se apresuró, arrodillándose al lado de Reborn, pidiendo a gritos que llamaran a un médico.

…

En el suelo, en el lado oculto a la vista, de la cama, estaba el ángel, aislado en sí mismo, con los párpados cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pausado, apacible, ocultando la frustración que le atacaba al no poder recordar, porque mientras que él demonio sufría recordando sin tener, torturando a su envase mortal con el pasado por el que fue gloriosamente castigado; el ángel sufría por no recordar y no tener, orillando a su Yo humano a vagar entre dos mundos sin saber al cual pertenecía ni porqué.

…

_Japón_

02:24 a.m.

-Dile a tu compañero, que descubrí cómo romper esta puta maldición que nos jode a todos –Gruñó Xanxus, evitando su ataque.

La esperanza, renació de las cenizas y sujetó de la garganta a Hibari, apaciguando su furia.

-¿Cómo? –Se apresuró a preguntar, sin importarle el grado de desesperación que denotaba en su voz. Necesitaba saber cómo romper el castigo, la maldición de Dios y de Satán. Quería liberar a Yamamoto, y volver con él a Infierno. Ya no podía soportar verlo sufrir.

-Vienen –Apretó el ceño, dándole la espalda a Hibari, a quien parecía no interesarle el aura de los ángeles avanzando hacia ellos.

-¡Dime! –Exigió saber el demonio.

-Los estaré esperando en la Torre de Tokyo.

Al desvanecerse el ángel, un gato surgió de las sombras, enredándose entre las piernas de Hibari, ronroneando y restregándose contra su pantalón. El demonio lo fulminó con la mirada sin guardar las tonfas. La tierna criatura ni siquiera se inmutó, sentándose a su lado y lamiendo su pata derecha, pasándola por detrás de sus orejas.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?

La interrogante tuvo por respuesta el retumbar en el solitario pasillo, de las pisadas de uno de ellos.

Ryohei se acercó, viendo a Uri, quien ya no era capaz de localizar a Gokudera, andar hacía la puerta del cuarto donde, después de luchar contra recuerdos e imaginación, el Príncipe del Infierno dormía y se proyectaba muy lejos de ese escenario.

-¿Qué hacía Xanxus aquí? –Inquirió.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? ¿Qué no eres su perra?

No respondió, cavilando en el motivo para que un ángel se entrevistara a solas con un demonio, cuando se suponía que debía estar buscando el modo de acabar con el castigo impuesto por Dios, sobre su hermano, sobre Gokudera.

-Ni tu ni los otros imbéciles que esperan afuera, tienen derecho a estar aquí –Guardó sus tonfas, mostrándose seguro y altanero, aunque en su fuero interno, era una espiga bamboleante bajo la tempestad-. Así que lárguense.

-Necesitamos al hijo de Satán.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Gokudera ha desaparecido –Dijo Tsuna, apareciendo al lado de Ryohei. Sus heridas aun no estaban del todo sanadas, pero al menos su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, así como su patética expresión de firme inocencia-.

Demonio y ángel se sostuvieron la mirada. En un tiempo muy lejano, habían sido rivales. Uno, como el jurado consorte del Príncipe del Infierno; el otro, ambicionando ostentar ese título por parte de los ángeles, usando como excusa el generar una unión entre los hermanos caídos y los que aún permanecían en gracia, la viva imagen del cinismo. Ambos perdedores, ambos aun enamorados del mismo futuro Satán.

-Su ineptitud no es mi problema, y no está aquí.

-Lo sabemos. Pero hasta tú debiste darte cuenta de que esta ocasión es diferente a las anteriores. Están despertando, e intentarán encontrarse. No podemos permitirlo –Intentó razonar con el demonio, aunque su mayor deseo era quitar del medio a Hibari, entrar en la habitación, y ver al único ser, que realmente había amado, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, como con Dios, sino porque quería. Y esa… era la verdadera intención de su visita.

-Te repito, mosca celestial –Gruñó, aproximándose amenazante a Tsuna-, no es mi problema que se le haya perdido su divino engendro y sé lo que tengo que hacer –No necesitaba que un maldito ángel le dijera lo que era obvio.

Tsuna intentó continuar, cuando un zumbido le taladró la cabeza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas junto a Ryohei, Hibari y Dino –que esperaba fuera del hospital-.

…

Mi Padre, Daemon, me había prohibido volver al Cielo después de mi pequeño incidente frente al Santuario de Dios. Y aunque no lo decía, conocía el motivo real por el que me lo prohibía: el ángel. Sin embargo, si algo sabe hacer muy bien un demonio, es desobedecer. Y es que… ¿qué es lo peor que podía ocurrir? ¿Qué Dios me expulsara del Cielo, cuando su insignificante pedazo de nubes me trae sin cuidado? ¿Qué declararán al ángel un caído, y así me colocaran en bandeja de plata?

Yo quería a ese ángel y ni mi Padre ni Dios se iban a interponer.

Así, una vez más a lomos de Kojiro, me dirigí al Paraíso, a su edulcorada formación en la que los ángeles pululan con risitas estridentes, chapoteando en los ríos de agua cristalina, peinándose las largas cabelleras, y metiéndose flores hasta en el culo.

Desmoté a mi dragón en una franja solitaria de bosque, lejos de las miradas de los pomposos mosquitos de la divinidad. Kojiro no se mostró muy alegre con que lo dejará atado debajo de un frondoso árbol, y se veía más dispuesto a tirar de su amarre hasta arrancarlo de raíz para destrozarlo después con sus garras y dientes. Tuve que prometerle llevarlo a dar un chapuzón en el lago de las almas, en el Infierno, regresando, para que afilara sus colmillos desmembrando pecadores, para lograr que se tranquilizara a medias.

Avancé entre arbustos escondiéndome, no por temor, sino más bien como lo hace un cazador para atrapar a su presa, y al llegar a uno de los sitios más aparatados, una pequeña pradera, asomándome sobre el alto pasto divisé a mi ángel, en la colina, con las alas plegadas. Su largas hebras grisáceas se mecían con el viento a sus espaldas, y la toga que cubría su cuerpo, remarcaba su silueta, azuzando mis ganas de sentir la piel de su vientre, de desgarrarle la telas, de apretar su trasero, de morder sus labios, de escucharlo gemir y clavarme en su virtud. Cerré los ojos. Despejé mi mente y controlé el calor que me inundaba, tan intenso e inclemente como hermoso, como nunca había sentido. Una necesidad privada y exclusiva de tenerlo… de ser suyo también, de pertenecernos como la vida a la muerte.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, y cuando finalmente pude alcanzarlo para asirlo entre mis brazos, él se giró y me arrebató el aliento. Sus ojos verdes, sus esmeraldas, eran una seductora prisión, un hechizo benevolente.

-Pensé que se te había prohibido la entrada –Bufó.

-Jamás me prohibieron la entrada. Mi padre me prohibió venir, que es algo diferente –Dije, como si su silencio fuera un permiso, una invitación y una obligación para responder.

El ángel se levantó, cuando me coloqué a su lado. Le sostuve la muñeca sin pensarlo… y fue cuando definitivamente todo se fue a la mierda, con una corriente eléctrica que surcó el cuerpo de los dos, uniendo nuestros destinos en una trágica historia digna de ser relatada por Shakespeare, que lo hizo, aunque a su modo.

Me puse en pie, tomé su cintura, sin que se pudiera resistir, y la distancia que existía entre nuestros mundos, entre nuestros universos, se diluyó en nuestros labios.

Lo divino del Cielo. Lo ardiente del Infierno. El amor de los mortales. El pecado.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Luego de perder la inspiración por un largo periodo, y ustedes disculparan el retraso de un mes, finalmente he terminado el cuarto capítulo de Predilection, lo que ya es de cierto modo, la mitad de la historia.

Gracias a quienes siguen el fic, a quienes me han dejado sus rewius, y a GD80, que es la primera persona en el leer el capitulo, mi 80 oficial.

Espero puedan acompañarme en lo que sigue y, nuevamente, gracias.


	5. Capítulo 4: El ángel que se entregó

…

**PREDILECTION**

_**Capítulo 4: **__El ángel que se entregó a un demonio_

…

-Kyouya.

Sentado en su trono, el Rey del Infierno llamó de las sombras al joven guerrero, que con los brazos cruzados, orgulloso e inexpresivo, avanzó hacía su señor, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, permaneciendo firme, de pie, sin hacer la inclinación que el resto haría ante la terrible presencia del monarca de los pecadores.

Detrás de él, los guardias abandonaron el salón del trono, indignados por la falta de respeto del demonio. Si bien sabían que era el prometido del Príncipe, aun no entendía como era que dicho título lo libraba de dar pleitesía a su Rey. Y menos entendían como el Rey solapaba semejante insolencia en vez de mandarlo a colgar boca abajo sobre lava, dejando que el calor incendiara su piel y abrazara sus músculos, hirviera su sangre, destrozara sus ojos, su lengua, su garganta, negándole la oportunidad de "morir" o de regenerarse, en un tormento constante y eterno como el de las almas que custodiaban.

Cerradas las dobles puertas del salón, Rey y súbdito a solas, Hibari Kyouya se arrodillo en privado a los pies de su señor. Ni él ni el Príncipe estaban exentos de postrarse ante su Satán. Lo que tenían, era el privilegio de la privacidad.

-Diga.

-Un milenio. En un milenio Takeshi subirá al trono, y se te prometió estar a su lado ¿cierto?

-Así es, mi señor.

-Sin embargo –Daemon, el Rey, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su mentón en la cuneta de sus dedos entrelazados, con los codos apoyados en los recarga-brazos-, tú sabes que su unión no simboliza ningún beneficio para el Infierno ¿cierto?

-Sí.

Lo sabía. Mientras que en el Cielo, los ángeles obedecían a ciegas a Dios, en el Infierno, todos querían ser el Satán, y las uniones de los Reyes podían representar un guerra, que no era nada reprochable; o una tregua entre demonios, preparándose para la batalla que todos anhelaban: el apocalipsis, mismo que se veía más cerca desde las nupcias de Daemon con Giotto, el líder una de las hordas más grandes del Infierno. A pesar de lo que una unión significaba, Daemon había agraciado a su hijo con la oportunidad de elegir a su prometido a gusto. El elegido fue él, un rebelde condenado a las mazmorras del Palacio de los Pecadores, por intentar asesinar al Consorte Real, tras negarse a ser reclutado a su servicio.

Nítidamente, Hibari recordaba el frio de su celda, el hambre, los azotes diarios, la oscuridad, la falta de aire, el encierro en un espacio demasiado estrecho para sentarse o acostarse sin clavarse en las agujas que forraban las paredes, la humedad, los gritos de los otros demonios encerrados, el olor a carne quemada. Los grilletes. El dolor. La peste. Y en todo eso, la puerta abriéndose y dejando ver, del otro lado, al Príncipe del Infierno, sonriendo malicioso y guiándolo junto con otro tanto de reclusos, hacía el Coliseo, donde pelearían con dos opciones en vista: ser su prometido o ser el juguete de su dragón.

A la señal de inicio, la ceremonia prenupcial se desató en una carnicería, y la multitud vitoreó al Príncipe por el espectáculo. Los demonios se estremecían bajo el regocijo de la sangre derramada, de las espadas y los puños chocando, de la compasión en balde que pedían los más débiles a su Rey, quien cedía el honor a su hijo, que se negaba a conceder piedad cuando perdían, haciéndolos arrastrar hacía la cueva de Kojiro, que recibía alegre sus presentes: demonios que fueron lanzados desde las gradas a la arena, demonios que se ofrecieron voluntarios y demonios obligados. Al final, sólo uno quedó en pie, el que desde el principio, con un grito atronador, anunció petulante su victoria.

Hibari, un demonio sin horda que entregara un beneficio a la corona del Infierno.

-Dios, ha mandado hoy a uno de sus ángeles… uno de sus prodigios celestiales –recalcó con asco lo último, -, para ofrecerse voluntariamente a Takeshi. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Pese a lo que se dice, que los demonios carecen de corazón, Hibari sintió en ese momento una fuerte opresión en el pecho, que hizo que su semblante se tambaleara, y boqueara sin poder proferir una respuesta. Con su puño izquierdo en el suelo, se sostuvo, mareado por la posibilidad de que el único rastro de felicidad al que podía aspirar en el Infierno, legítimamente suyo, le fuera arrebatado.

-Que Dios está dispuesto a sellar el apocalipsis, y dar una oportunidad a sus hijos caídos –Dijo el ángel, apareciendo a sus espaldas, custodiado por otras dos mierdas aladas: un rubio cuya mirada le acariciaba desvergonzadamente, Dino, y un desorientado peliblanco, Ryohei-. Yo vengo como una prueba de buena fe, dispuesto a unirme en sagrado matrimonio, con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas

Daemon apenas si pudo contener la risa que le producía la expresión, tan solemnemente dicha por el ángel de cabellos y mirada caoba, Tsuna, de "sagrado matrimonio", que para él podía constituir una entrada libre al Cielo, una traición que el mismo Dios habría justificado y que le daría la gloria en esa cruzada eterna entre bien y mal.

-¡Pues has cola! –Gritó Hibari, levantándose, con la ira empujando sus palabras, cuando el temor las halaba hacía el vacío. Se giró para encarar al ángel- Que ese lugar es mío, beata porquería.

-A menos… -Interrumpió Satán- que en nuestra siguiente reunión, Dios me ofrezca un buen trato.

El ángel hizo una pequeña reverencia, ante la que Dino y Ryohei se quedaron pasmados, pero lo secundaron. Después de todo, Tsuna era uno de los más amados en el Cielo. Él debía saber lo que hacía, y porque lo hacía.

Furibundo, Hibari pasó entre la comitiva de ángeles, ignorando al rubio que seguía prendado de su hermosura diabólica, retirándose sin permiso.

Poco había que pudiera hacer.

El Rey, como buen diablo, anhelaba destrozar el Cielo. Y la mirada del ángel lo decía todo: se vendía a Satán, sin importarle lo que ocurriera con los otros ángeles o los demonios. Tenía una razón más fuerte que la paz entre Caídos y Agraciados, que fundamentaba su ofrecimiento como consorte, una razón que justificaba darle la espalda a Dios por quedar bien ante el Rey del Infierno. Y el Príncipe… que lo reconocía a él como nada más que un trofeo, lo cambiaría sin titubear.

Príncipe y Rey eran demonios en toda regla, dispuesto a pisotear sus esperanzas sin miramientos, por el precio adecuado, por lo que el ángel les ofreciera.

…

_Japón_

2:44 a.m.

Cuando Hibari despertó las sirenas ya se escuchaban en la cercanía, y las torretas golpeaban con su azul y rojo los escombros del hospital. Debajo de una plancha de cemento, una parte de la pared o era quizás el techo, una enfermera que se preparaba para dormir un rato, yacía aplastada con la columna destrozada y la cabeza abierta. En las habitaciones, en los pasillos, en la recepción, en ningún lugar quedaba alguien con vida. No había gemidos de auxilio ni de dolor. En el hospital, a parte de los cadáveres y el cuerpo inerte de un gato, estaban dos ángeles y un demonio, frente a lo que hasta hacía un momento, era la habitación 150.

El demonio se puso en pie, trabajosamente.

El zumbido, era todo lo que recordaba. Su mortalidad se negaba a obedecerlo. La cabeza le pesaba, la sentía hinchada al igual que su percepción de la realidad, que además se bamboleaba. Le ardían los oídos.

-El Princ… -Se obligó a pensar y a decir, mirando hacia la puerta hecha trizas y a la vista de la cama vacía y desacomodada.

¿Dónde estaba el Príncipe?

La desesperación se adueñó de sus pensamientos, de sus actos confusos. Y luego un brazo rodeó su cintura. Dino lo sujetó antes de que se desvaneciera, sacándolo de ahí, intercambiando una cruda mirada con Xanxus, que tomó en brazos a un inconsciente Ryohei.

…

_Italia_

11:32 a.m.

Colgó el teléfono.

Sentado en el sillón que alguna vez utilizó el padre de Gokudera, el Don de los Arezzo, se recargó en el respaldo con la cabeza revuelta.

Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las infidelidades de Reborn, a un amor no correspondido y a tragarse los celos en silencio, con tal de estar a su lado. No estaba acostumbrado a lo que había visto por medio de la cámara que instalaron en la habitación de Gokudera para monitorear al bastardo Arezzo, o para torturarlo a él con lo que Reborn le hiciera, como sospechaba.

Lambo pasó sus manos por su rostro, pensando en lo que solo él pudo ver: unas garras, y un demonio.

Suspiró y permaneció quieto, en silencio, un largo rato, hasta que su celular vibró sobre el escritorio y le hizo pegar un respingón.

Azorado, tomó el aparato entre sus manos y leyó el nombre del contacto de quien provenía el mensaje: Byakuran Gesso. Un estremecimiento le bajó de la cabeza hacía los pies, y se dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que Byakuran le había advertido, que ese día llegaría.

"Salgo ahora mismo para Italia. Llego a las 8:45 p.m. Prepara al ángel." Es lo que decía el mensaje. "Prepara al ángel". Esa era entonces la confirmación de su corazonada, de que estaba peleando contra un ángel por el amor de Reborn ¡¿y qué oportunidad se supone que tendría, aun con el ángel lejos?

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, seguida de otra, y de otra más.

Hacía años que la familia Bovino y la Gesso mantenían lazos, más que por el lado supersticioso por el que más se buscaba a los Gesso aun después de ser expulsados de Italia por un soberbio capo de la familia Tosste, luego de que le negaran la mano de la ahora difunta abuela de Byakuran, por el lado comercial de las obras de arte que traficaban en el mercado negro. De ahí que conociera al hijo de los Gesso, desde pequeño, y que este tuviera la oportunidad de advertirle que su futuro estaba ligado al cielo y al infierno –lo que hasta entonces había tomado como una mera metáfora-, y que algún día, necesitaría llamarlo, cuando unas garras y un demonio se hicieran presentes.

Ese día había llegado… literalmente.

Con Reborn sedado en otra habitación, y el médico pagado para mantenerlo así, él debía salvar al ángel, a Gokudera, el bastardo que deshonró a su hermana, la esposa de Don Arezzo. El hijo de la amante que le robó el corazón y su felicidad a su hermana, casi una madre, cuyo dolor por la infidelidad del hombre que amaba, fue tan grande, que una fría noche de invierno, luego de la cena, se abrió dos boquetes de desasosiego, y la primavera de su joven vida se escurrió por sus muñecas, sin que nadie lo notara. Sola en su lecho. Sola en el llanto. Sola en su muerte.

Don Arezzo le guardó luto dos días antes de llevar a su amante y su hijo bastardo a casa, sin romper su lazo matrimonial, y por ende, su lazo con los Bovino por cuestión de honor y conveniencia.

Así, en el seno de una de las familias más queridas de Italia, aunque decadente, aun poderosa por sus contactos, se crio Gokudera Hayato, con un apellido diferente, y el amor manchado de muerte de sus padres, negándose a heredar el título de capo, de Don. Un ángel.

…

_Japón_

12:44 p.m. Con la ciudad sumergida en el caos desde la madrugada, a causa de lo ocurrido en el hospital, y las clases suspendidas debido a la cercanía de la escuela al "lugar de les hechos", para el hijo único de los Gesso, salir de la ciudad, fue sencillo.

Byakuran caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina lila, por la pista, hacía el jet de la familia, un viejo modelo que les permitía cierto anonimato y un fácil traslado cuando lo requerían.

Sujeto a la barandilla de las escaleras, y un pie en el primer peldaño, Byakuran se detuvo, sacando su celular. Dudó unos segundos si responder o pasar por alto la llamada, y finalmente presionó la pantalla táctil del dispositivo, soltando un soplo de exasperación que quedó amortiguado con el sonido de los motores del jet, colgando.

No había diferencia entre responder o no.

Shouichi (quien llamaba), Spanner, Enma y el padre de Yamamoto, podían buscar un cadáver o a una persona que nunca aparecería sin su ayuda. Pero él, debía ir a rescatar a alguien cuyo destino era encontrar a esa persona, a Yamamoto. Un destino que ahora más que nunca se encontraba amenazado con no cumplirse jamás, si lo que intuía, era real.

Si el ángel llamado Tsuna sabía cómo romper la maldición, y esperó todas estas rencarnaciones por orgullo y para hacer sufrir tanto a al ángel de ojos esmeralda como a Yamamoto, que era lo más seguro, entonces el juego llegaría a su fin muy pronto y él tenía que mover la ficha decisiva, ponerla en su sitio para que el jaque mate se materializara por su cuenta, a favor de quien fuera, para liberar, no a los condenados ni a sus carceleros, sino a su demonio, a Mukuro.

Dentro del avión, la temperatura descendió unos grados. La piel se le enchinó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacía un pequeño camarote al fondo. Dejó en claro a la aeromoza y al piloto que no se le interrumpiera bajo ningún concepto hasta que llegar a Italia, y entró.

Tanteó en la penumbra, con el ojo de buey cerrado por una pesada cortina en un leve amarillo, y presionó el interruptor de la luz. La lámpara titiló dos veces, y después iluminó la estancia, pequeña y acogedora, elegante y sencilla, develando la silueta de un hombre de largos cabellos azules sujetos en una coleta, atado a la cama, con una maldición en papel sellando sus labios. Sus ojos heterocromicos y sus garras expuestas, develaban la ira, el odio que le profesaba a Byakuran, las ganas que tenía de despedazarlo, lo que a la tenue y desalmada vista del –paradójicamente- albino, no eran más que motivo de gracia.

Byakuran se sentó en la cama, tomó un control remoto de una repisa cercana, lo paseó frente a la mirada del demonio, y luego presionó el primer botón del mando.

En el interior de Mukuro una pequeña capsula empezó a vibrar con su ronroneo amortiguado por el calor, y la suave y abrazadora carne del demonio, que se retorció y arqueó al sentir los ramalazos del placer forzado al que era sometido su cuerpo mortal, y al que su lujuria lo instaba a sucumbir, con el orgullo interponiéndose. Jadeó. Byakuran presionó otro botón y las vibraciones aumentaron. El miembro atrapado del demonio se hinchó dolorosamente bajo la tela. Apretó las piernas. Las soltó. Gruñó, y el chico subió dos niveles más, dejando el control a un lado, recorriendo con la mirada la humanidad del demonio, que antes de cumplir su función de envase, se perfilaba como un prometedor modelo.

La mano del albino descubrió la hombría de Mukuro, bajando su pantalón y su ropa interior. Acarició la punta, donde sobresalía una bolita plateada que era la empuñadora de fino alambre que inserto en el interior del satánico obelisco, retenía su orgasmo, torturándolo.

-Sabía que vendrías a mí –Dijo Byakuran apretando sus nalgas, abriéndolas para que su entrada recibiera las suaves caricias de sus dedos, haciéndole recordar a peliazul como luego de su desmayo, había despertado en una situación similar, inmovilizado por un hechizo mientras el humano se dedicaba a poseerlo sin piedad, sin prepararlo, como si hubieran invertido papeles y el demonio fuera aquel joven-.

Con los kilómetros que separan a Japón de Italia disipándose debajo de ellos, Mukuro juraba su venganza entre jadeos, negándose a aceptar su caída hacía la perdición; y Byakuran repetía una dulce y cruel oración –"eres mío"-, que implicaba, que aun si eso significaba que Yamamoto sucumbiera a lo más bajo de su naturaleza, traicionándose a sí mismo y a Gokudera, tomando a Tsuna, él lo liberaría de una maldición que no le atañía, pero a la que fue atado.

…

Esa madrugada, Enma no podía tranquilizarse. En su pecho anidaba un oscuro presentimiento que lo hacía removerse entre las sabanas sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, y que lo inquietaba a tal grado de que ni siquiera intentando vaciar toda su atención en los excéntricos programas de después de medianoche, podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo. La inquietud que lo acechaba, giraba entorno a cierto moreno, cuya sonrisa despreocupada e inocentona, en otras noches lo mantenía despierto alborotándole el corazón en pompas rosas y nubes de algodón, o las hormonas.

Una vez fuera de su casa, luego de darle vueltas al asunto un largo rato, y tras comprobar que sus padres dormían profundamente, Enma se escurrió por las calles de la ciudad, evitando las patrullas que vigilaban su placido descanso, enfundado en una gruesa chamarra. Corrió, escondiéndose en una que otra ocasión de los policías, poco más de media hora, hasta llegar a su objetivo: el hospital.

Desde el otro lado de la acera, observó las hileras oscuras de ventanas y la recepción iluminada tenuemente, donde las figuras de tres enfermeras, un médico y dos guardias de seguridad, más que reconfortante, parecían una escena sacada de una película de zombis, que le erizó la piel. Agradeció mentalmente no tener la necesidad de darles la cara, ya que después de todo estaba por realizar una entrada a hurtadillas, y fue hacía la parte trasera del hospital.

En la tarde, cuando acudió con Souichi y Spanner a visitar a Yamamoto luego de enterarse de que había despertado, aunque por la cantidad de estudios que tuvieron que hacerle apenas si consiguieron cruzar un par de palabras, vio que la ventana de la habitación de Yamamoto daba a un alto y recio árbol de frondoso follaje y ramas fuertes. Su plan, era trepar en el árbol, al menos lo suficiente para poder ver a Yamamoto y comprobar que estaba bien. Tal vez solo así lograría sacarse lo que fuera que le oprimía el pecho.

Torpe, alcanzó a encaramarse al tronco del árbol y las primeras ramas, para subir. La quijada le bailaba, y no precisamente por el clima. Una retahíla de preguntas y reproches sobre lo que estaba haciendo, secundó a cada uno de sus movimientos hasta llegar a la rama más cercana a la habitación de Yamamoto.

Conservando el equilibrio, aferrado al tronco, atisbó por la penumbra de la habitación la figura dormida de su amigo, de su amor secreto. Suspiró aliviado. Sin tubos o aparatos emitiendo un leve "tic, tic, tic" a su alrededor, era como si solo estuviera durmiendo y al amanecer fuera a levantarse, ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, y salir corriendo con una tostada en la boca hacía la práctica de baseball.

Esto tiene que ser suficiente para volver a casa, pensó, luego de unos largos minutos observándolo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar, una ventisca abrió la ventana de la habitación de Yamamoto, dándole la bienvenida al pelirrojo, que miró a todos lados como buscando una explicación, y tras vacilar un instante, se coló dentro.

2:20 de la madrugada. Xanxus observaba a la basura humana hacer la parte de su plan, que sin saber, le había sido asignada. Yamamoto tenía su ofrenda lista, dispuesta. Lo único que quedaba era entretener a Hibari, para que ignorara la presencia del humano, y así, esa misma noche podría liberar al ángel que deseaba poseer, y así mismo, de esa condena donde más que carceleros, eran prisioneros.

Con lo que no contaba Xanxus, es que los ángeles estaban en camino, y que Tsuna… ya no esperaría más para exigir el lugar que milenios atrás, buscó tener sin importarle el precio. Y si antes no se interesó en las consecuencias, ahora menos. Ya no utilizaría la máscara del Hijo perfecto y abnegado, de un ángel, sería el demonio mismo.

Expuesto al durmiente Príncipe del Infierno, envuelto por los sentimientos que le profesaba a Yamamoto, Enma se acercó a la cama donde este dormía, y aunque luchaba por contener sus ganas de besarlo, de caer en la seductora trampa que no sabía que le tendía el demonio, lánguidamente su razón se nublaba.

En el pasillo, como las voces que llegan a través del agua, escuchó una pelea de dos, y después una airada conversación de tres. Algo en él quiso pedir ayuda, gritar, mientras subía a la cama y se colocaba a cuatro encima de Yamamoto, y las manos que tantas veces había soñado que lo sujetaban con firmeza, que le recorrían las caderas y la espalda, la prisión controlada por la bestia enjaulada en ella, lo iban acercando hacía sus labios y abriéndose paso debajo de la chamarra hacía su trasero, acariciándolo. Sintió el cálido aliento del moreno halagando su boca, sin unirse aún, amansando lo que quedaba de su conciencia, instándolo a entregarse a esos ojos cerrados y ese cuerpo, como la cerradura a la llave.

-Hayato –Una palpitación recorrió hasta el más vago rincón de Yamamoto, cruzando su piel para meterse a la fuerza bajo la de Enma, deteniéndolo-. Hayato –Otra palpitación, que fue como un golpe en el pecho, que privó de aire al pelirrojo- Hayato –Y a medias, demonio y humano despertaron.

Para cuando Xanxus y Dino fueron capaces de traspasar la muralla creada por el Príncipe del Infierno, del hospital solo quedaban el hormigo y el acero destrozados, sepultando tempranamente los cadáveres de decenas de mortales cuyas vidas fueron segadas antes de tiempo por un ángel.

...

Enma despertó antes del amanecer. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, y sentía su espíritu como un escupitajo de mermelada en un frasco demasiado grande. Su visión se aclaraba a segundos, y a otros, se hacía borrosa, imprecisa, incluso doble. Apretó los parpados más de una vez, como si eso marcara la diferencia, de permanecer en donde fuera que yaciera recostado, a levantarse y conseguir que sus pies lo sostuvieran. Trascurrieron unos minutos, en los que sus ideas se fueron ajustando y solidificando. Probó moverse para cambiar de posición. Fue inútil. Quiso mover sus dedos. Tampoco fue posible. El miedo le bañaba como una lluvia gélida de invierno, retrayendo sus parpados de un tirón, al darse cuenta de que lo que –quien- impedía que sus músculos lo obedeciera, estaba sentado justo enfrente suyo.

-Despertaste –Dijo Tsuna, emitiendo una triste sonrisa, no por él, sino por todo en general.

-¿Qué eres? –Preguntó Enma, perdido en obsérvale, impresionado por la belleza de las facciones de aquella persona. Cada línea de su rostro le resultaba pasmosamente perfecta, imponente y sublime.

-Un ángel –Respondió sin vacilaciones.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, el recelo que tenía el pelirrojo hacía la respuesta del desconocido, se hizo añicos con el tropel de imágenes que acudieron a su mente, y que le revelaron una historia que llenó sus parpados de gruesas y pesadas lágrimas, e hicieron temblar su labio inferior. Hipó. Hipó y permitió que el llanto se eludiera sus barreras.

Lloraba por Yamamoto, el Hijo de Satán. Lloraba por Gokudera, un ángel. Lloraba por él, porque jamás tendría una oportunidad de ser algo más que un amigo para el basebollista. Lloraba por la tragedia que fue del Infierno al Cielo y desarrollaba su clímax en el mundo de los mortales. Lloraba sin poder evitarlo, por Hibari, y por Tsuna, aunque por este último se negaba a sentir si quiera compasión. El ángel, adivinando la confusión del chico, se levantó, caminando hacía un ostentoso ventanal de la vieja y abandonada casona europea, en las afueras de la ciudad, donde ni Cielo ni Infierno podían encontrarlos.

-¿Qué planeas hacerle a Yamamoto? –Preguntó dubitativo Enma, más temeroso de aceptar la verdad, que incrédulo, luego de los minutos que le llevó serenarse lo necesario para hablar.

-Liberarlo –Respondió el ángel, de espaldas, abrazándose y con la vista clavada en el resquicio de las cortinas corridas. Trajeado en blanco, era la sombra nívea de un trágico cuento de hadas.

-¿Liberarlo? –El pelirrojo no entendía a qué se refería aquel ser de apariencia y naturaleza tan contradictorias a sus acciones.

-No lo entenderías –La expresión que Tsuna le dedicó, reflejó una pena tan inmensa, que le encogió el corazón a Enma.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo?

El ángel guardó silencio sin mirarlo.

-Xanxus pretendía utilizarte para soltar a Takeshi –Emitió un "hum" entre dientes, una lacónica risa amarga y burlona-, pero tu alma ni siquiera soportó el asomó de su mirada por los barrotes de su jaula, por lo que comenzó a desprenderse de tu cuerpo para huir –Hizo una pausa, recobrando una a una las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el hospital, cuando él fue el único capaz de mantenerse en pie ante la presión demoniaca de Yamamoto-. Así que utilicé la energía espiritual de nuestro guía para mantenerte vivo. Después de todo, tú no tienes nada que ver con nuestro pequeño conflicto. Así que en cuanto esto termine… te dejaré ir.

-¿Me borraras la memoria? –Inquirió, barajeando la posibilidad con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Y si le hacía olvidar a Yamamoto? Está bien que nunca fuera correspondido, que estaba enamorado de alguien que no era humano, pero sus sentimientos eran profundamente reales ¿no era así?... así que ¿A dónde iría ese amor si lo hacía olvidar? ¿Lo consumiría sin poder evocar ni la sombra del culpable?

-No hace falta.

-¿No temes que hable?

El ángel se dio la vuelta, recargándose en las pesadas cortinas color vino, con una mueca socarrona en los labios.

-Aun si te creyeran lo que fuera que contaras ¿qué podrían hacer cuando nosotros volviéramos a nuestras dimensiones? ¿Arrojar bombas al cielo? ¿Maldecir al infierno? –En el exterior, el sol asomó detrás de las montañas que lindaban con la casona, decidido, empujando con fuerza sus haces de luz por las aperturas de las cortinas. Tsuna supo entonces que era hora, y caminó hacía las escaleras, del otro extremo de la sala- No hay nada que puedas hacer tu o quien sea, para evitar que hoy, la maldición llegue a su fin.

Omitiendo los gritos de Enma y sus llamados desesperados a Yamamoto, subió uno a uno los escalones, deteniéndose en el descanso para presionar el puño contra su pecho. No había nadie que escuchara al chico gritar, en kilómetros a la redonda, y su cuerpo continuaría inactivo durante horas, las suficientes para terminar con todo eso. Y aunque al final del pasillo del segundo piso, de lado izquierdo, se encontraba encerrado y reprimido por cadenas que él mismo creó, a partir de la energía de las almas de los humanos del hospital, el demonio que tanto amaba, su corazón latía con punzadas dolorosas.

En su memoria, se había grabado a fuego la mirada de Enma al abrir la puerta de la habitación 150, justo para recibirlo en brazos al ser lanzado de la cama por una pulsación del poder que se desperezaba en Yamamoto. Los ojos granita del chico, cerrándose a la vida, le hicieron tomar la decisión de sacrificar a Uri para salvarlo, y llevárselo junto con el Hijo de Satán, como el único sobreviviente mortal.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Sacudió su cabeza, apartando todo pensamiento que moviera la superficie del fangoso pantano en que se había convertido su alma celestial.

Una vez frente a la puerta tras la que se encontraba Yamamoto, inspiró profundo.

Dentro, el calor era apenas soportable para cualquier forma de vida, excepto para el ángel, que acostumbrado a la temperatura abrazador que manaba del demonio, amando esa furia con que intentaba quemar sus alas, avanzaba cadencioso hacia él.

Sentado y atado a la cama, al sentir la presencia del ángel, Yamamoto olisqueó en la penumbra de la habitación, tirando levemente de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, haciendo que los eslabones se azuzaran y repiquetearan como viejas y pequeñas campanas oxidadas. Las sabanas, podridas en algunas puntas, y los almohadones con el relleno asomando por esquinas carcomidas por el tiempo, conservaban un blanco amarillento que se arrugaba bajo el peso del moreno. Con el semblante descompuesto por la ira y su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto por las sombras, la prisión mortal del demonio que apenas si podía contenerlo, había adquirido un aire demasiado sensual, seductor, imponente y salvaje, como el de un macho ejemplar de monta.

Tsuna, a sabiendas de que la locura cegaba por completo el juicio humano y racional de la celda humana, aprovechando que su esencia de ángel era similar a la del mismo que condenó al demonio por su estatus y cercanía, subió a la cama. Con las rodillas a los costados de los muslos de Yamamoto, se apegó a él, y tomó sus mejillas yendo hacía su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo y soltando una llamarada de lujuria que hizo que el demonio tirara feroz de sus ataduras, con las intenciones de asirlo y devorarlo. La piel del ángel vibró con el eco excitante de la carne.

-Tómame –Jadeó en su cuello, recorriéndolo con el cosquilleo de sus labios-. Tómame –Repitió, liberando una de sus muñecas, del grillete que lo aprisionaba.

…

-¡Xanxus! –Gritaba un rubio en la oscuridad de un callejón olvidado en la ciudad japonesa, entre dos tiendas cerradas, y sin peatones que pudieran quejarse por su escándalo, arremetiendo contra un fornido ángel, que se desvaneció, reapareciendo detrás de él, recargado en la pared.

-¿Me llamaste para golpearme como una mierda humana? –Dijo altanero Xanxus, mirándolo despectivamente- ¿Es que ya ni siquiera te interesa tu maldito estatus después de pasar tantos siglos entre la basura, o es porque quieres follarte a un estúpido demonio que ni siquiera piensa en ser tu ramera, sino de otro, solo para variar la puta historia que tenemos encima?

Quieto, sin girarse, Dino apretó los puños, furibundo. Por más que intentara justificar su ira contra el otro ángel de un modo convincente que no le diera la razón a Xanxus, no podía, y no porque careciera de los argumentos, sino porque simplemente pese a que en sueños había escuchado hablar a Hibari de lo que Xanxus le dijo, lo que desataba su ira, era que ese maldito ángel le devolviera la esperanza a su demonio… y por ende, se la quitara a él. Aunque a diferencia de la historia de Yamamoto y Gokudera, entre ambos no había más que un simple cruce de miradas cuando acompañó a Tsuna al Infierno, e incluso menos que eso, además de los encuentros casuales a lo largo de los siglos. En esos encuentros, Dino lo observaba custodiar desde lejos al Príncipe del Infierno, sin hablarle, sin acercarse más de lo debido, y sus sentimientos crecían y se enzarzaban en su interior, al saber que nunca sería dueño de tal devoción, de semejante amor.

-Se supone que tu debías decirnos a nosotros como salvar a Gokudera –Empezó a decir, buscando airadamente un punto en el que no cediera a su desesperanza-, no a ellos.

-Ni siquiera a ellos se los iba a decir.

Dino abrió los ojos de par en par, volviéndose hacía Xanxus, exigiéndole una explicación. Entonces él ya sabía el modo de salvar a Gokudera... y había mentido. Pero ¿Por qué?

-La manera de recuperar al imbécil ángel que se metió con un demonio, de liberarnos –Dijo, con la vista clavada en un punto en la pared, del otro lado de Dino-, es haciendo que el Hijo de Satán rompa sus votos de fidelidad con él. Que tome a otro, sea ángel, demonio o humano. Eso es algo que tanto ángeles como demonios aceptaríamos, incluso, si conllevara ayudar a que ocurriera, pero que ni cierto ángel ni cierto demonio estarían de acuerdo en aceptar, sino son ellos el tributo que cayera en desgracia para abrir la prisión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dino entendía poco más de la mitad de lo que decía. Ángeles y demonios se inclinarían a hacer un sacrificio por salvar a su hermano y a su Príncipe, respectivamente, a prolongar ese suplicio, y había un demonio que estaría más que dispuesto para ser el sacrificio (por mucho que le doliera a él admitir quien era). Entonces ¿qué ángel no estaría de acuerdo, qué demonio, cuando ni Gokudera ni Yamamoto tenían voz en esa decisión?

-¿Estás tan ciego? –Entrecerrando los ojos, emitió un impulso que desplegó en la mente de Dino, la imagen de Tsuna y de Hibari- Tanto tu como yo sabemos que aun antes de que Gokudera entrara en escena, esos dos estaban tras el pequeño falo de la basura real de Yamamoto.

-Pero Tsuna lo hizo por mandato de Dios –Repeló, incrédulo a lo que Xanxus planteaba, aunque, no encontrar a Tsuna después de lo del hospital, de tantas almas arrebatadas, confirmaba, más que negar, la descabellada hipótesis de que el ángel, tal vez, a parte de guardián, era otro enamorado prohibido, y solo Dios sabía que lo que podría significar esa locura.

-¡Claro! Y por eso fue quien propuso la grandiosa idea de unir Cielo e Infierno con una boda.

Y ese era el punto donde todo cobrara sentido. Desde que pidiera ser el carcelero de Gokudera, hasta su desaparición en el hospital.

-Ofrecí a un mortal como sacrificio, para evitar una confrontación entre ángeles y demonios. Al final no ha salido como he querido –Movió sus hombros-, pero si retienes a Hibari y evitas que intente buscar a Yamamoto, Tsuna tendrá lo suyo, nosotros nuestra libertad, y tu a tu patética basura demoniaca para meter la pata por tu cuenta, con solo un angelical y voluntarioso –agregó en son de burla- trasero destrozado como saldo.

Una tentadora propuesta para un corazón desesperado.

El ángel que estaba recargado en la pared, levantó la mirada a la bóveda de estrellas sobre sus cabezas, repitiéndose la misma pregunta que durante siglos, lo asechaba, pero que nadie se atrevía a vislumbrar tras su mascara de demonio: ¿Cuál era el objetivo?

…

La primera regla infringida: entrar sin permiso al mundo mortal.

Sentado en la hierba, al cobijo de un árbol, con la noche escapándose a la luna entre nubes grises que barrían los salpicones de estrellas, fijé mi vista en lo alto intentando abarcar la infinidad del cielo humano, tan bello y a la vez tan efímero, quizás sólo un poco menos efímero que las vidas que bajo su protección, nacían y morían.

Llené mis pulmones de un respiro del claro junto un lago anónimo, donde un pez saltó del fondo con un "plof", en el silencio del bosque. Que tranquilidad, que lejos de la perfección y de la imperfección. El lugar ideal para el encuentro furtivo de un ángel y un demonio, donde se ha de dar rienda suelta al deseo que hienda la delicada cascarilla que protege la entereza de uno y la entereza que pretendió tener el otro, enviando al carajo gracia y soberbia, consumando lo que nos estaba tajantemente prohibido.

-Hayato… -Murmuré su nombre, disfrutando lo que cada letra traía consigo: un torbellino de lo que sabía que no era meramente lujuria o un conjunto rosa, sino una argamasa de ambos. Amor.

Como invocado, mi ángel se dibujó en el aire. Primero fue un bosquejo de imaginación, casi indistinguible de las sublimemente fantasmales formas del follaje que harían de mudo testigo. Y cuando mi mano sostuvo la suya, ayudándolo a descender en mis brazos, era completamente él.

Abrazándolo, materialicé en mi anhelo constante el contorno de su cintura, su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos siempre indecisos y tímidos, tan sinceros, aunque intentara mantener su porte digno y fanfarrón.

El como la espada que sostenía con firmeza contra mi cuello, dispuesto a rebanarme la yugular en su afán de proteger lo que le importaba, y la inocencia y la remisa ternura de su orgullo en su interior, se encontraban para plantarme cara en sus esmeraldas, su armoniosa contradicción, un fuego aún más quemante que el del Infierno, mas indulgente y cálido que el del Cielo, fue lo que me condenó a él. Y lo que, teniéndolo en mis brazos, con sus puños apoyados en mis hombros y su mirada reflejando miedo y a la vez determinación, me hizo darme cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera pasara después de entonces, valdría la pena, con tal de hacerlo mío.

Quise hablar. Hayato posó su índice en mis labios, apretando el ceño con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-No tienes el don de la palabra, así que no hables, maldito engendro, o te voy a patear en tu arrogancia y me iré.

Ese era su modo de decirme que no perdiera tiempo, que eso que los humanos llaman "horas", se nos escurrían entre los dedos, acercando a cada segundo a los ángeles y los demonios que ya debían estar sobre nuestra pista. Era su modo de decirme que lo hiciera mío.

Sonreí, colocando mis labios en su oído.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo decirte que te amo? –Lo sentí estremecerse y contener el aliento. Cada que se lo decía, su reacción era tan pura, tan basta y a flor de piel, que no podía evitar contagiarme, y desear repetirle una y otra vez, como una letanía, un poema eterno, que era todo para mí.

-Cállate –Dijo, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho-. Cállate, jodido imbécil.

Negué, y levanté su mentón.

-Te amo –Volví a decir, encontrando el camino a sus labios, por medio de sus ojos rociados de un tierno llanto-, Hayato.

Un beso, un chispazo que encendió el ambiente, que me hizo sostenerlo con fuerza, con cada uno de los pecados capitales enfocado en él. La lujuria empujaba mis manos, me hacía recorrer el contorno corpóreo de su esencia, querer estar en su interior y verlo caer en la demencia del placer. La gula con la que besaba su cuello, mordía sus pezones, lamía la línea de su espalda y el encanto de sus muslos; así como el hambre con la engullía su angelical hombría, lo que hizo que su espalda se curveara y de su garganta, un jadeo entrecortado y vivo, brotara, alimentaba mis ganas insaciables de él. La avaricia me hizo un mezquino con nuestro entorno, obligándome a cubrirlo por completo con mi cuerpo, cuando tirados en la alfombra verde, lo apresé con fuerza para hundirme en su intimidad. Inexperto en el arte de amar, acostumbrado a tomar sin contemplaciones, la preparación no fue la mejor. Mis disculpas fueron aceptadas con uno de sus besos, y la pereza se abrió campo. Apreté su miembro, lo acaricié, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a mi invasión, aunque su estreches, su húmeda y tibia carne rodeando mi obelisco, me estaba enloqueciendo gradual y encantadoramente.

-A ti -Comencé a hablar, degustando su cuello, disfrutando la sensación del paso de aire por sus cuerdas vocales, que nacía luego como un resuello ingenuamente perverso, incitado por mis dedos, que manipulaban la punta de su miembro- juro mi lealtad, te juro mi existencia –Mi peliplata abrió sus ojos de golpe al reconocer lo que estaba diciendo-. Cada latido –deposité un beso en su pecho-, cada suspiro –uno más en sus labios-, cada pensamiento –otro en su frente-, cada fragmento de lo que soy –y otro en su mano-, lo ligo a ti. Porque solo por ti, Hayato, puedo existir o dejar de ser. Ante ti no ostento ningún título –Dije, sin permitir que desviara su mirada de la mía-, no soy Príncipe ni demonio, soy tuyo, y al mismo tiempo tu dueño.

Una lagrima, afloró en el marco de sus ojos, en la afonía de su incredulidad.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó, golpeando mi pecho con su puño, refugiándose en mis brazos. Lo que acababa de decir, eran prácticamente los insensibles votos matrimoniales del consorte de un Príncipe del Infierno, modificados, no para que me fuera jurado, sino para jurarme a él. Un oprobio al Cielo e Infierno, aun peor que el de unir nuestros cuerpos. Los votos que nos unirían.

-¿Aceptas… -Pregunté, tomándolo de la muñeca para evitar que volviera a golpearme, sin moverme en su interior- ser mío, así como soy tuyo?

El ángel, mi ángel, apretó sus dientes.

-¡¿Cómo puedo negarme? –Estalló- ¡Demonio imbécil, bastado, idiota, estúpido, pedazo de animal! ¡Claro que acepto! –Hipó- Acepto… ser tuyo… y que seas mío –sus brazos me rodearon, ofreciéndome una tregua gozosa por la humilde ceremonia donde desafiábamos las leyes establecidas-. Te amo.

El amor condenó la espera de la pereza, de la confesión y el juramento, con la ira de la pasión que se desató nuevamente de beso a beso. Mi ángel se sostuvo de mi cuello, con sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo furioso que le imponía, correspondiendo a cada uno de los cerrojos con los que nos condenábamos jubilosos. La envidia me hizo desearlo más y más, quererlo exclusivamente para mí, que todo cuanto existía se destruyera, para que sólo quedáramos nosotros. La soberbia, se unía al orgasmo que a cada envestida, a cada gemido y beso, avanzaba hacía nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, haciéndome sentir orgulloso ante toda la creación, porque ese ángel ¡el ángel más hermoso! Era mío ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡Solo mío!

-Hayato –Gemí, extraviándome en sus esmeraldas cubiertas de sudor y lágrimas de felicidad. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi espalda en respuesta, deletreando mi nombre sin pronunciarlo, contrayendo y distendiendo su vientre a cada escalón de éxtasis, con los labios rojos y resplandecientes, con las mejillas maduras. La piel y la piel se encontraban, buscando el punto donde ambos nos volviéramos uno.

Hasta que en un parpadeo de la eternidad, el ángel conoció la delicia de la maldad, y el demonio, la gentileza de la salvación.

Abrazados, incapaces de separarnos, besaba repetidamente su frente, su nariz, hasta volver a su boca. Hayato intentaba ocultar su euforia, evitando mostrarme la sonrisa tatuada en la curva de sus labios.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo tomé, la única, la que minutos más tarde sería descubierta cuando un batallón de ángeles y de demonios, bajo la lluvia, nos persiguiera por el bosque, hasta atraparnos y hacernos comparecer ante Dios y Satán.

Son recuerdos que apabullan lo que creía ser, un humano, sin dar crédito a lo que en realidad soy, un demonio.

Separado de la realidad, o zozobrando en la mescolanza de la realidad, los recuerdos y la fantasía, rodeo con mi brazo suelto, aprensivo, a mi ángel. Ansío volver a poseerlo, y ya sea verdad o mentira que de nuevo esta aquí, a mi lado, calmaré con su piel, mi apetito de él.

…

El ángel sonríe.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Finalmente! El siguiente capitulo -demasiado largo-, y el final esta cada vez mas cerca.

Gracias a quienes me han hecho el favor de dejarme su rewius, así como a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, etc., espero me la hagan llegar para resolverla o agrandarla, que espero más resolverla que hacerla mas grande.

Nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, y nuevamente: gracias.


End file.
